Qui a dis que l'amour était une faiblesse?
by TsubakiM
Summary: Que pensaient Lexa et Clarke lors de l'entrée du Skaïkru dans la coalition? Et si cela pouvait interférer dans leurs attitudes et leurs réactions? Rated M par précaution
1. Chapitre 1: Plus belle que le jour

_**Bonsoir, c'est ma première fanfiction sur Clexa j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir :)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiens :)**_

* * *

PDV Lexa :

Lorsque les premières notes de la chanson débuterons, je savais qu'elle ferait son entrée. Je la savais juste derrière cette porte, elle n'était pas loin mais beaucoup trop loin en même temps. Après tout ce que nous avions traversé ensemble, je l'avais trahis j'avais pris cette décision pour sauver mon peuple. J'avais appris à n'écouter que ma tête et non mon cœur car l'amour était une faiblesse, j'avais appris de mes erreurs. A force de voir les personnes que j'avais aimé, me quitter ou me trahir j'avais compris que l'amour ne m'apporterais rien que du malheur.

Mais elle, Clarke Griffin appelé Klark kom Skaïkru ou Wanheda par mon peuple, elle avait réussi à traverser toutes mes barrières, elle arrivait à lire en moi tellement facilement, lorsque ses yeux saphirs se posaient sur moi je perdais toutes notions de temps, je me noyais dans ses yeux.

Je ne devais pas, et pourtant je m'étais attachée à elle, beaucoup trop, elle était devenu ma faiblesse.

Ce jour là au Mont Wheather, quand je lui avais annoncé qu'ils étaient seuls maintenant car j'avais pris la décision de sauver mon peuple au détriment du sien, oui ce jour là j'ai regretté mon choix lorsque j'ai vu la tristesse, la déception, la colère, toutes ces émotions négatives passées dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

Ce jour là j'avais regretté d'être la Heda, car je l'avais trahis , **elle**.

Je ne pensais pas la revoir un jour , puis nos routes se sont recroisées, maintenant elle se tenait derrière cette porte en attendant de pouvoir rentrer.

Aux premières paroles, de cette chanson Clarke fit son entrée vêtu d'une sublime robe verte mettant en valeur ses longues jambes et son teint clair, elle portait le maquillage de mon peuple soulignant son regard.

Elle était sublime, j'en avais le souffle coupé. Je la voulais, elle, je la voulais plus que n'importe qui sur cette Terre, à tels point que cela en devenez douloureux. Je voulais la faire mienne, corps et âmes, je voulais nous lier pour la vie.

Lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla devant moi, je n'eus qu'une envie la relever et lui dire qu'elle était mon égale, mais mon rôle de Heda m'empêchait de montrer mes émotions alors je la dévorais du regard de loin, pour que personne ne sache, pas même elle.

Elle ne devait pas savoir mes sentiments.

* * *

 _ **Alors ça vous a plus? Faite le moi savoir alors :)**_

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **Tsubaki**_


	2. Chapitre 2: Une beauté renversante

_**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fic! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**_

 _ **Je tiens à m'excuser maintenant pour les fautes car j'ai écrit ce chapitre très rapidement (afflue soudain d'imagination) :)**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews ça m'a fais énormément plaisir!**_

 _ **ATENTION Alerte guimauve en fin de chapitre!**_

* * *

PDV Clarke :

Lorsque les premières paroles de la chanson serait prononcé je devrais rentrer dans la salle pour m'incliner devant Lexa afin de lui prouver mon « allégeance ».

Elle m'avait trahis et me voilà à recréer une alliance avec elle, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'espérer, que cette fois ça serait différent.

Je lui en avais énormément voulut de ce qu'elle m'a fais faire mais je n'arrivais pas à calmer les battements de mon cœur en sa présence.

Cet après-midi, lorsque je l'avais plaqué contre le mur, un poignard sous sa gorge, je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai pas pu lui ôter la vie, malgré tous ce qu'elle m'avait fais, je ne pouvais pas la tuer.

« Je suis désolée » se sont ses mots, elle les avait prononcé avec tellement de tristesse dans la voix. La douleur dans mon cœur c'est accru en un instant, quand j'ai compris mon geste, plus toutes les émotions qu'elle réveillait en moi, tout cela a eu raison de moi. Les larmes me sont monté aux yeux lâchant par la même occasion l'arme qui me brûlait la main.

Voilà la vérité il m'était impossible de haïr Lexa.

J'entendis enfin la chanson résonner dans toutes les pièces, les portes s'ouvrirent, la dévoilant enfin à mes yeux.

Elle était sublime, sa robe la m'était en valeur soulignant toutes ses courbes à la perfection. Je croisa son regard, je pue lire diverse sentiments dans ses beaux yeux verts mais ceux qui me frappèrent le plus furent un mélange de fierté et d'envie.

Plus je m'approchais d'elle plus je sentais l'envie grimper en flèche en moi. Je voulais cette femme plus que n'importe quoi mais son titre de Heda nous compliquait les choses.

Lorsque je me suis inclinée à ses pieds, lui témoignant ainsi mon allégeance, j'ai espéré que tout se finisse.. Que la Paix soit enfin reine et que Lexa et moi puissions enfin vivre ce qu'il y avait entre nous sans avoir peur de trahir nos peuples.

Mais Bellamy et toute sa bande sont arrivé en fanfare, nous affirmant que le sommet était un piège. Jusqu'à ce qu'on apprenne que le Mont Weather avait été détruit par un système autodestruction tuant une partie de mon peuple par la même occasion.

Lexa a donc invité Kane et ma mère à repartir pour calmer le jeu, alors que moi je restais avec elle en t'en qu'ambassadrice.

Après avoir dit au revoir à ma mère, Bellamy a essayé de me faire rentrer avec eux car Lexa nous avait trahis et qu'elle pouvait le refaire. Un simple « je suis désolée » a suffis pour lui faire comprendre que ma place était à Polis auprès de Lexa.

La soirée passé , nous voilà seules toutes les deux, l'une en face de l'autre.

« Si tu me trahis une autre fois."

« Ca n'arrivera pas."

Lexa s'agenouilla devant moi « Je te jure loyauté, Clarke du peuple du ciel. Je fais vœu de traiter tes besoins comme si c'était les miens et de traiter ton peuple comme s'il était miens ».

« Releve toi » dis je en lui tendant la main.

Elle attrapa ma main pour se relever puis nous sommes restées là à nous regarder intensément pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que je prenne la parole.

« Lexa écoute moi » lui dis-je pour attiré son attention

« Hum »

« Je ne peux pas te pardonner pour ta trahison, en tout cas pas maintenant, il faut que tu me laisses du temps. Mais je voulais que tu saches que je ne te déteste pas, je n'y arrive pas... » affirmais-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux

« J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner.. »

En disant cela Lexa c'est approché de moi, diminuant ainsi le peu d'espace qui nous séparé. On continuait à se regarder, nous ne quittions jamais le regard de l'autre comme si deux forces nous attiré l'une à l'autre.

« Tu es tellement belle Clarke. » me souffla Lexa à l'oreille en caressant ma joue

Quand elle m'a soufflé cette phrase je me suis reculée pour pouvoir replongé mon regard dans le sien. Je savais qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle disait, et qu'elle pensait certainement beaucoup plus de chose.

« Si tu dis que je suis belle, que devrais-je dire de toi? Tu es magnifique »

Sur ces mots je me rapproche un peu plus d'elle et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, je la sentis se tendre dans mes bras, puis elle répondit au baiser en me serrant davantage contre elle.

Lorsque nous nous sommes séparées par manque d'air, après avoir déposé un dernier baiser je lui souffle « A demain belle Heda » puis je me suis retournée pour partir. Au même moment elle m'a attrapé le bras pour me rattraper.

« Reste »

Je savais que cette simple demande pour beaucoup, l'était beaucoup moins pour elle, car elle était constamment tiraillé entre ses devoirs et ses envies.

« Très bien »

Je lui ai donc pris la main, pour la guider jusqu'à sa chambre, nous sommes parti nous changer à tour de rôle, puis nous nous sommes couchées. Je venais de m'allonger quand Lexa m'a tiré à elle pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Je me suis vite endormi, bercé par sa respiration sur ma peau. Je savais que tout redeviendrai comme avant demain, du moins aux yeux de tous alors je profitais du temps qu'ils nous restaient.

* * *

 ** _Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plus?_**

 ** _Laissez moi vos commentaires pour me le dire :)_**

 ** _Petite info: Si vous avez des idées, que vous voulez qu'il se passe quelque chose de spéciale durant la fic dites le moi en reviews!_**

 ** _XOXO Tsubaki_**


	3. Chapitre 3: Je te jure loyauté

_**Hola chicas y chicos!**_

 _ **Quoi...? On est en France? ZUT désolée je me suis trompée!**_

 _ **Brefouille, Je vous mets la suite immédiatement,**_

 _ **ATTENTION ET ... OP!**_

* * *

PDV Lexa :

\- Si tu me trahis encore.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas.

Lorsque ces mots ont franchis ma bouche je savais ce que je devais faire. Je voulais qu'elle me croit, elle devait me croire. Alors j'ai fais le geste le plus symbolique pour mon peuple, je me suis agenouillée devant elle, lui témoignant ainsi ma loyauté.

\- Je te jure loyauté, Clarke du peuple du ciel. Je fais vœu de traiter tes besoins comme si c'était les miens et de traiter ton peuple comme s'il était miens

\- Releve toi, m'a t-elle dit en me tendant la main

Une fois l'étonnement passé, je pris sa main puis me releva en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi, à nous scruter sans oser parler essayant chacune de décrypter les sentiments et les pensés de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle brise ce silence.

\- Lexa écoute moi, me demanda t-elle

\- Hum

\- Je ne peux pas te pardonner pour ta trahison, en tout cas pas maintenant, il faut que tu me laisses du temps. Mais je voulais que tu saches que je ne te déteste pas, je n'y arrive pas...

Quand elle m'a dis ces mots,mon cœur s'est mis à battre étrangement vite, l'espoir peut-être? La seule chose dont j'étais certaine à ce moment, c'était que je voulais son pardon, je voulais qu'elle me revienne car elle était la personne la plus importante pour moi.

\- J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner, lui dis-je en me rapprochant davantage d'elle

Nos corps se touchaient presque, toujours le regard encré l'un dans l'autre. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à briser ce lien de peur qu'elle s'enfuit à nouveau. Je ne pourrais pas supporter que tout ceci ne soit qu'un de mes rêves.

A ce moment précis mon corps ne me répondait plus, mon cœur était le seul maître de mes mouvements. Par pulsion ou envie, je me suis collée à Clarke posant ma main sur sa joue imposer une caresse sur celle-ci, tout en lui soufflant à l'oreille:

\- Tu es tellement belle Clarke

A mon plus grand étonnement, elle ne se détacha pas de moi, elle se recula juste pour me regarder dans les yeux une nouvelle fois. Je savais qu'elle comprenait mon combat entre mon cœur et ma tête, comme je savais qu'elle arrivait à lire en moi, je savais qu'elle comprenait les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle.

\- Si tu dis que je suis belle, que devrais-je dire de toi? Tu es magnifique

Cette phrase me fit sourire, elle était la seule à arriver à me surprendre à chaque fois, et la seule à arriver à me faire sourire. Mais avant que je n'ai pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. D'abord surprise, je me suis vite abandonnée au baiser, la serrant un peu plus contre moi.

Nous nous séparâmes par manque d'air, elle posa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me souffler « à demain Heda » au creux de l'oreille.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, je lui ai donc attrapé le bras, la forçant à se retourner vers moi.

\- Reste,

Cette simple demande sonnait plutôt comme supplication, j'avais besoin d'elle.

\- Très bien

Elle m'a prise la main pour m'emmener jusqu'à ma chambre, une fois dans celle-ci nous sommes partis nous changer. Elle s'est ensuite allongée à coté de moi, proche mais également éloigné, je l'ai donc pris dans mes bras pour la plaquer contre mon corps.

Ça présence me calmait, je me suis endormi bercé par le souffle chaud de cette jeune femme si pleine de vie.

Pour la première fois depuis mon conclave, je me sentais sereine et entière. Pour la première fois je me suis endormi sans penser à demain et aux problèmes.

* * *

 ** _Voilà ce chapitre est terminé j'espère qu'il vous a plus!_**

 ** _Laissez moi un review s'il vous plait, j'aimerai savoir vos avis car pour le moment j'ai l'impression d'écrire pour l'air._**

 ** _Dites moi si vous voulez que je continue_**

 ** _XOXO_**

 ** _Tsubaki_**


	4. Chapitre 4: Le plus doux des reveils

_**Et voila le nouveau chapitre est la!**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**_

 _ **Laissez des reviews**_

* * *

PDV Clarke

Ce matin là, ce fut le meilleur réveil depuis des années. Un reveil tout en douceur sous les caresses de Lexa. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la première chose que je vis fut les yeux puis le sourire de Lexa. J'aime tellement la voir sourire.

\- Bonjour Clarke, me dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur mon front

\- Bonjour Lexa, tu as bien dormi ?

\- Plus que jamais. Clarke?

\- Oui?

\- Qu'est ce que tout cela signifie pour toi?

Je savais exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire, je me demandais la même chose. Alors j'avais décidé de lui dire la vérité, sans mensonge, juste ce que mon cœur me crie depuis des mois.

\- Ça signifie certainement autant pour toi que pour moi, Lexa

\- Clarke, tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas ma question

Je me suis redressée pour me placer à cheval sur elle, la dominant ainsi, puis j'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien pour qu'elle sache que je pensais chaque mots que j'allais dire.

\- Hier signifiait, que je ne peux plus me mentir, je ne peux plus faire comme si je ne ressentais rien pour toi. Mais tu sais, comme moi que nos rôles vis à vis de nos peuples nous complique grandement les choses. Alors je te laisse le choix, ou on continue ce que nous avons commencé ou on arrête tout.

\- Non! Me coupa t-elle.

\- Je ne veux pas, j'ai tout sacrifié pour mon peuple, même toi. J'ai faillit te perdre une fois pour mon peuple, je ne ferai pas cette erreur deux fois. Maintenant nos peuples sont unis, à nous d'en faire autant.

Elle clôtura ce sujet en m'embrassant, nous faisions passer tout nos sentiments l'une pour l'autre dans ce baiser. Puis nous nous sommes levées puis préparées pour ensuite partir vers Arkadia. Le trajet fût silencieux, nous profitions simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Un peu avant d'arriver aux portes de mon peuple un cri attira notre attention, quand je vis le massacre qui se déroulait sous mes yeux, la colère et la peur prirent le pas sur mes pensés. J'étais en colère de ce que mon peuple avait fais, je m'étais sacrifiée un nombre de fois incalculable pour les sauver et là, ils déclenchaient une guerre, mais j'avais horriblement peur de perdre Lexa par la même occasion.

Je me suis retournée vers elle et sans nous parler, nous avions eu la même idée. Elle ordonna à ses gardes de rester ici, pour aider Indra seul Ryder nous accompagnait pour assurer notre sécurité.

Puis nous nous sommes mis en route vers Arkadia, une fois devant les portes je fis ouvrir les portes, gardant Lexa proche de moi.

\- Clarke est de retour, cria quelqu'un de mon peuple

De loin je vis Octavia courir vers nous

\- Clarke ! Lexa ! J'ai rien pu faire, Pike est devenu Chancelier..

\- Calme toi Octavia explique nous, dit Lexa

\- Pike a monté le peuple contre le Trikru.

Leur comportement m'énervait au plus au point, j'ai tiré Lexa par le bras et nous sommes montées sur l'estrade.

Je suis mise à regardé tout mon peuple avec colère.

\- Ecoutez moi! Criais-je

Tout le monde se mit à me regarder sans parler attendant que je prenne la parole.

\- Vous cherchez quoi? La guerre? Car vous êtes sur le point de l'avoir. Depuis que nous avons foulé la Terre à nouveau, j'ai tout fais pour vous protéger, j'ai toujours pris les décisions pour vous! Mais aujourd'hui, vous avez bafoué l'alliance, vous l'avez piétiné. Vous avez assassiné 300 hommes qui étaient là pour vous protéger! **Vous reprochez au Trikru leur trahison sur le Mont Weather, mais eu au moins ils assument leurs actes, VOUS vous êtes des lâches! Vous les avez attaqués alors qu'ils dormaient !**

\- Assez, cria Pike en s'approchant de moi

\- Avant qu'il n'est pu continuer, Lexa lui avait mis son épée sous la gorge.

\- Tuer là, hurla Pike

\- Mais personne n'osa bouger, pas en ma présence en tout cas.

\- Pike, ici je suis la chef. Celle qu'on écoute c'est moi.

\- Je suis le Chancelier !

\- Où sont ma mère et Kane?

\- Emprisonnés, me dit Octavia

J'ai alors ordonné à un des garde d'aller les libéré, chose qu'il fit sans trop discuter. Lorsque ma mère fût libéré, elle courut vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

\- Pike , je te retire ton titre de Chancelier, ton châtiment sera décidé par Heda.

\- Tu n'as aucun droit ici! Vocifera t-il

\- Bien sur que si, **j'ai plus de pouvoir que toi Pike. Mon devoir est de protéger mon peuple or tu es un danger pour celui-ci**

Je lui ai mis un coup de poing au visage puis je lui ai arraché le pins. Que je tendis à Kane.

\- Tiens, remet un peu d'ordre dans ce camps.

\- Merci Clarke. Garde mettez des menottes à ce traitre.

C'est à ce moment que Bellamy arriva, et pointa son arme sur Lexa. Je me suis placée devant elle pour la protéger.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là!

\- Elle m'accompagne! Bellamy baisser cette arme ! MAINTENANT !

\- C'est une terrienne Clarke!

\- Pour toi c'est Wanheda !

Je fis un mouvement de tête à Ryder qui c'était glissé derrière Bellamy, et il l'assomma d'un coup d'épée . Puis il nous le remonta sur l'estrade, pendant ce temps Octavia et Lincoln nous avaient rejoins.

\- Lexa quelle est ta décision ?

\- Pike doit payer.

 **-** Jus drein jus daun. Pike est maintenant prisonnier du Trikru, il sera tuer de 300 coup de couteau puis brûler, avec le corps des 300 guerriers, ainsi assassin et assassinés seront réuni par le feu. Dis-je solennellement

\- Clarke on est pas obligé d'en venir à cette solution. Me dit Kane

\- Si nous sommes obligées, le Trikru doit être venger pour maintenir l'alliance. Maintenant,fais revenir la justice et la paix dans ce camps. Car si cela venait à se reproduire je ne pourrais rien faire pour un nouvel acte de guerre est à déplorer, Heda enverra ses troupes pour vous anéantir et je ne ferai rien pour vous sauver! Me suis-je bien fais comprendre?

\- Oui Clarke, dirent tous les habitants d'Arkadia en même temps

Une fois cette affaire réglé, Lexa et moi nous nous sommes isolées pour ce parler un peu. Nous avions besoin de faire le point sur toutes cette affaire. Mais aussi car j'avais besoin d'être avec elle quelques minutes, j'avais besoin de souffler. Une fois à l'abri des regards, Lexa m'embrassa puis me prit dans ses bras, où je me mis à pleurer, elle me serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras en me parlant tantôt dans sa langue tantôt dans la mienne. Nous sommes restées comme ça quelques minutes le temps que je me calme puis j'ai proposé à Lexa de ne pas partir trop loin et de revenir demain pour remettre de l'ordre dans toutes cette histoire, elle accepta ma requête.

Nous sommes ensuite parti rejoindre Kane et ma mère, pour leur expliquer que nous prenions Pike avec nous mais que nous reviendrons demain.

Puis nous sommes parti rejoindre les gardes de Lexa qui avait déjà préparé le camps. Elle ordonna à Ryder de s'occuper du prisonnier et que demain il serait escorté jusqu'à Polis où il serait maintenu captif jusqu'à ce que nous rentrions.

Et nous sommes parti nous coucher.

* * *

 _ **Le chapitre est terminé!**_

 _ **La suite est déjà écrite mais je ne la posterai pas avant d'avoir au moins 20 reviews sur cette fic**_

 _ **J'en ai un peu marre de travailler sans savoir si vous aimez la fic!**_

 _ **Brefouille je suis en dépression après le nouvel épisode...**_

 _ **XOXO Tsubaki**_


	5. Note

_**Coucou les petits gens Fan de Clexa qui ont actuellement des envies de meurtre,**_

 _ **Ce n'est pas un chapitre j'avais juste quelque truc à vous dire,**_

 _ **D'abord pour vous prévenir que maintenant je posterai une à deux fois par semaine seulement si le nombre de reviews demandé est atteint .**_

 _ **Ensuite: Dans un des chapitres à venir je voulais mettre une scène M est ce que vous êtes oki?**_

 _ **Et pour finir: Si vous voulez faire une dépression fasse à l'horreur de l'épisode 7, je vous invite à rejoindre le cercle des fans anonymes.**_

 _ **XOXO Tsubaki**_

 _ **PS: Si vous avez des idées pour ma fic n'hésitez pas j'essayerai de répondre à vos envies.**_

 _ **PSS: Prochain chapitre mercredi normalement**_


	6. Chapitre 5: Laissons nous une chance

_**Hola todo el mundo!**_

 _ **Voilà la suite tant attendu, que tout le monde attend avec impatience et amour :)**_

 _ **Avant je voulais vous dire merci d'avoir joué le jeu pour les 20 reviews :)**_

 ** _Guest : Tant mieux si ça t'a remonté le moral, j'avoue avoir moi aussi fais une dépression et d'avoir eut des envies de meurtres.. Bref merci pour ta review j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)  
_**

 ** _Clexaforever : Non mais à ce stade ce n'est plus un ascenseur, mais un saut à l'élastique! Pike mourra mais pas tout de suite, je vous reserve une surprise ;). Kissou_**

 _ **Yugonpleisteodon:**_ _ **D'abord faut que tu m'expliques ton nom! T'es sadique avec toi même ou quoi xD! NON ton combat n'est pas fini :p. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira ! Kiss**_

 ** _cklw: Merkiiii :)_**

* * *

PDV Lexa:

Ce matin, je me suis réveillée avec un poids sur moi, puis les événements de la veille me sont revenu en tête. J'ai donc ouvert les yeux pour voir Clarke profondément endormi, la tête dans mon cou et sa main près de mon cœur. Cette image plus qu'attendrissante m'a fais sourire, il devait être au alentour de 8h alors je pris la décision de la réveiller en douceur, je me mis donc à caresser sa joue pour la faire sortir de son sommeil. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, je lui offris un sourire.

\- Bonjour Clarke, lui dis-je en lui embrassant le front

\- Bonjour Lexa, tu as bien dormi ? Me demanda t-elle encore endormi

\- Plus que jamais.

\- Une question me brûlait la bouche, je devais savoir, je voulais savoir si tout ceci comptais pour elle, si ça signifiait quelque chose.

\- Clarke?

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est ce que tout cela signifie pour toi?

Je savais qu'elle avait compris, elle arrivait toujours à comprendre ce que je pensais même si je le cachais du mieux que je pouvais. Sa réponse me fit sourire « Ça signifie certainement autant pour toi que pour moi, Lexa » j'espérais réellement que ça signifié autant l'une pour l'autre , mais j'avais besoin qu'elle me le dise, qu'elle mette des mots sur ce que l'on pensait toutes les deux.

\- Clarke, tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas ma question

Elle c'est alors mis à cheval sur moi, pour me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Hier signifiait, que je ne peux plus me mentir, je ne peux plus faire comme si je ne ressentais rien pour toi. Mais tu sais, comme moi que nos rôles vis à vis de nos peuples nous complique grandement les choses. Alors je te laisse le choix, ou on continue ce que nous avons commencé ou on arrête tout.

\- Non!

Non je ne voulais pas que tout s'arrête, pas encore, je la voulais dans ma vie.

\- Je ne veux pas, j'ai tout sacrifié pour mon peuple, même toi. J'ai faillit te perdre une fois pour mon peuple, je ne ferai pas cette erreur deux fois. Maintenant nos peuples sont unis, à nous d'en faire autant.

Je lui avais clairement dis que je voulais être avec elle. Je n'en pouvais plus de la regarder tout les jours sans qu'elle soit mienne. Aujourd'hui j'avais décidé d'être égoïste, pour une fois je ne pensais pas au bonheur de mon peuple mais au mien. Je me suis rapprochée d'elle, pour coller mes lèvres aux siennes, le baiser était vite devenu passionné, car nous faisions passer tout nos sentiments à travers lui.

Après ce baiser nous avons décidé de nous habiller pour partir vers Arkadia. Le trajet fût silencieux, nous profitions juste de notre proximité sans que personne ne la remarque. Une fois arrivé au abord du village, nous entendîmes un cris. Quand nous vîmes le spectacle morbide qu'il s'y était joué, je m'étais tournée vers Clarke qui avait blanchi, à tel point que pendant une minute j'ai cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Puis nos regards se croisèrent la colère et la peur que j'ai pu y lire me rappelèrent étrangement ce que je ressentais à ce moment précis.

Alors d'un même mouvement, sans échanger un seul mot nous étions remonté sur nos chevaux pour partir vers Arkadia. J'ai ordonné à mes gardes de rester ici, seul Ryder venait avec nous. Une fois arrivé à Arkadia Clarke fit ouvrir les portes pour que nous pénétrions à l'interieur du camps.

Lorsque nous avons mit pied à terre, une personne de son peuple cria « Clarke est de retour ». Après cette phrase nous vîmes Octavia courir nous rejoindre

\- Clarke ! Lexa ! J'ai rien pu faire, Pike est devenu Chancelier.. nous dit la jeune femme à toute vitesse

\- Calme toi Octavia explique nous, lui dis-je avec autorité

\- Pike a monté le peuple contre le Trikru.

A ce moment je sentis Clarke se tendre davantage, sa patience venait d'arriver à sa limite et sa colère à son paroxysme. Elle me prit le bras et nous fît monter sur l'estrade avant de prendre la parole.

\- ECOUTEZ MOI ! Vous cherchez quoi? La guerre? Car vous êtes sur le point de l'avoir. Depuis que nous avons foulé la Terre à nouveau, j'ai tout fais pour vous protéger, j'ai toujours pris les décisions pour vous! Mais aujourd'hui, vous avez bafoué l'alliance, vous l'avez piétiné, VOUS m'avez trahis. Vous avez assassiné 300 hommes qui étaient là pour vous protéger! Vous reprochez au Trikru leur trahison sur le Mont Weather, mais eu au moins ils assument leurs actes, VOUS vous êtes des laches! Vous les avez attaqués alors qu'ils dormaient !

Clarke allait continuer sa tirade quand un homme se détacha du groupe et s'approcha rapidement d'elle en criant «ASSEZ ». Avant qu'il ne puisse s'approcher plus je lui mis mon épée sous la gorge pour ne pas qu'il s'en prenne à Clarke. Un mouvement de trop et je lui tranché la gorge.

\- Tuez là, hurla Pike

Malgré cette ordre personne ne bougea, personne ne se battrait contre Wanheda, elle était leur leader. Voyant l'inactivité de ses soldats Pike s'énerva d'autant plus.

\- Pike, ici je suis la chef. Celle qu'on écoute c'est moi.

\- Je suis le Chancelier !

\- Où sont ma mère et Kane? Demanda Clarke sans preter attention à l'homme.

\- Emprisonnés, dit Octavia

Elle ordonna donc aux gardes de partir libérer tout le monde. Quelques minutes après Kane et Abby arrivèrent en courant. Abby prit sa fille dans ses bras puis elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre avant que Clarke ne reprenne la parole.

\- Pike , je te retire ton titre de Chancelier, ton châtiment sera décidé par Heda.

\- Tu n'as aucun droit ici! Lui dis t-il

\- Bien sur que si, j'ai plus de pouvoir que toi Pike. Mon devoir est de protéger mon peuple or tu es un danger pour celui-ci.

Clarke finit par lui mettre un sacré coup de poing dans la tête puis elle lui arracha le pins, symbole des Chanceliers de son clan et le tendis à Kane.

\- Tiens, remet un peu d'ordre dans ce camps.

\- Merci Clarke. Garde mettez des menottes à ce traitre.

Les gardes s'approchèrent de Pike et lui passèrent les menottes. A ce même moment, Bellamy arriva et me pointa avec son fusil, Clarke se mit automatiquement devant moi. Chose qui ne m'a guère plus mais bon elle et ses instincts de protection.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là!

\- Elle m'accompagne! Bellamy baisse cette arme! MAINTENANT !

\- C'est une terrienne Clarke!

\- Pour toi c'est Wanheda !

Le fait qu'elle utilise son titre me remplis de fierté, elle se reconnaissait enfin comme une Heda! Je me rendis compte que Ryder c'était glissé derrière Bellamy, et qu'il attendait les ordres de Clarke, lorsqu'elle lui fit un signe de tête, il abatis son épée sur la tête du jeune homme qui s'effondra. Ryder le pris sur son épaule sans ménagement et le monta sur l'estrade avec nous, au même moment Octavia et Lincoln nous avaient également rejoins.

Clarke se retourna vers moi :

\- Lexa quelle est ta décision ?

\- Pike doit payer.

\- Jus drein jus daun. Pike est maintenant prisonnier du Trikru, il sera tuer de 300 coup de couteau puis brûler, avec le corps des 300 guerriers, ainsi assassin et assassinés seront réuni par le feu.

Dans un premier temps je fus étonnée de sa décision, elle qui n'aimait pas faire couler le sang. Puis la réalité me frappa, elle nous livrait Pike pour que la Paix continue. Elle se pliait à nos traditions pour que nos deux clans puissent enfin s'allier.

\- Clarke on est pas obligé d'en venir à cette solution. Me dit Kane

\- Si nous sommes obligées, le Trikru doit être venger pour maintenir l'alliance. Maintenant,fais revenir la justice et la paix dans ce camps. Car si cela venait à se reproduire je ne pourrais rien faire pour vous. Si un nouvel acte de guerre est à déplorer, Heda enverra ses troupes pour vous anéantir et je ne ferai rien pour vous sauver! Me suis-je bien fais comprendre?

\- Oui Clarke, dirent tous les habitants d'Arkadia en même temps

Son peuple la respectait, autant que le miens me respectait.

Une fois cette affaire réglé, Clarke me fit comprendre de la suivre, nous nous sommes ainsi éloigné du monde. On avait besoin d'être seule pour faire le point sur la situation mais aussi car je sentais que Clarke était sur le point de craquer. Une fois à l'abri des regards, je l'ai embrassé, puis je l'ai prise dans mes bras je sentis qu'elle se détendit dans mes bras. A t-elle point qu'elle se mit à pleurer. J'ai resserré ma prise sur elle pour la rapproché de moi, en lui parlant dans ma langue comme dans la sienne. Au boût de quelques minutes elle finit par se calmer.

\- Lexa, j'ai une idée

\- Oui?

\- Nous devrions installé un camps pas trop loin et revenir demain.. Je veux être sur que les partisans de Pike soit puni en conséquence.

\- Tu es sûr de toi?

\- Oui, je ne veux pas qu'une guerre éclate entre nos deux clans...

\- Très bien, alors rentrons.

Nous sommes retournées vers le groupe où Ryder nous attendez, avec le prisonnier déjà attaché à une corde derrière un cheval.

Clarke partis ensuite prévenir sa mère que nous reviendrons demain puis nous avons pris la route.

Je fus agréablement surprise de voir que mes hommes avaient pris l'initiative de préparer le campement ainsi que ma tente.

Je me suis tournée vers Ryder lui informant qu'il était en charge du prisonnier et que demain il devait envoyé des hommes pour l'escorter jusqu'à Polis et qu'il serait enfermé jusqu'à notre retour dans la capital.

J'ai ensuite demandé à Clarke de me suivre dans ma tente, où on a mangé puis on est allées se coucher.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà le chapitre est terminé! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus!**_

 _ **La suite normalement dimanche mais d'abord il vous faudra aller jusqu'à 30 reviews je comte sur vous!**_

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **TsubakiM**_


	7. Chapitre 6: Réveil en pleine nuit

_**Hola amigos!**_

 _ **Voilà une suite surprise attention c'est une scène qui ne laisse aucune place à l'imagination, donc vous êtes libre de revenir au prochain chapitre je vous promet que vous comprendrez tout même sans cette scène :)**_

 _ **Ensuite un grand merci à ceux qui ont jouer le jeu des reviews :)**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre à 36 Reviews à vous de jouer!**_

 _ **J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira!**_

 _ **PS: Vraiment désolée pour les fautes je viens tout juste de finir le chapitre, vous avez le droit de me jeter des tomates!**_

* * *

PDV Clarke

\- NON !

Cette nuit là, je me suis réveillée en sursaut, le souffle court et une peur intense qui coulait dans mes veines. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, j'étais entrain de partir dans mon monde quand deux mains se posèrent sur mon visage, me forçant à regarder la personne dans les yeux. **Lexa...** A sa vue, mes yeux s'embrouillèrent de larmes et malgré ma crise d'angoisse je me mis à pleurer.

\- Clarke... Calme toi je suis là, me dit Lexa d'une voix douce

Elle continua à me parler d'une voix douce me faisant petit à petit revenir sur Terre, m'embrassant de temps à autre. Quand je fus calmé elle reprit la parole.

\- De quoi à tu rêvais ?

\- Toi dans une marre de sang.. Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter l'hémorragie.. Je...

\- Clarke... Ce n'était qu'un rêve...

\- Et si c'était plus .. Et si je te perdais vraiment..

\- Tu ne me perdras pas, je suis là avec toi je suis en vie!

\- Ai hod you in

Je lui avais avoué être amoureuse d'elle, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais fais ça. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'argumenter plus que ça, Lexa avait déjà prit possession de mes lèvres.

Le baiser prit de plus en plus d'ampleur, laissant ainsi nos sentiments parler enfin pour nous. Je glissa mes mains sur son cou, ses épaules, sa taille, ses fesses puis sur ses cuisses pour pouvoir la soulever. Elle enroula directement ses jambes autour de ma taille, sans jamais arrêter notre baiser, elle m'ôta mon T-shirt, elle me regarda ensuite dans les yeux me demanda une autorisation silencieuse, auquel je répondis par un baiser.

Je me déplaça jusqu'au lit pour la déposer dessus, je la regardais sans gêne la dévorant du regard par la même occasion, bon Dieu qu'elle était belle!

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois? Me demanda -t-elle taquine

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

Au même moment, elle me retourna, reprenant ainsi le contrôle de la situation, elle se remit à m'embrasser d'abord les joues, puis le cou sans oublier de me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille me faisant gémir par la même occasion. Elle me fît me redresser, me retrouvant donc à genou en face d'elle, elle attrapa le bat de mon T-shirt pour pouvoir me l'enlever.  
Une fois mon vêtement retirait, elle me rallongea et se remit sur moi, le contact de nos peaux l'un contre l'autre nous fît frissonner.

\- Tu es tellement belle, me susurra t-elle la voix prise par le désir

\- Lexa... Fais moi tienne..

\- Oh Clarke

C'est les dernière paroles qu'elle m'ait dite avant de m'embrasser passionnément faisant ainsi grimper un peu plus la température. Les vêtements volèrent dans la pièce, presser par le désir qui nous animé, une fois nus je repris le contrôle. A cheval sur Lexa, je me mis à embrasser son cou doucement, mes mains descendant sur son ventre la faisant frémir. Mes lèvres suivirent le chemin de mes mains, prenant un sein dans ma bouche et l'autre dans ma main, je me mis à jouer avec faisant soupirer ma compagne. C'était la première fois que nous franchissions se cap et je savais que je ne pourrais plus me passer d'elle. Avant que je ne puisse continuer elle attrapa mon visage m'attirant vers elle, elle m'embrassa puis repassa sur moi. Ses mains glissèrent sur mon corps, frôlent l'intérieur de mes cuisses, puis mon intimité, elle s'amusait elle voulait me rendre folle.

\- Lexa, s'il te plaît... Soufflais-je

\- Oui, mon amour...

\- Arrête de jouer.. Fais moi l'amour

Elle déposa des baisers sur mon cou, mes seins puis elle descendit plus au sud toujours en embrassant chaque partie de mon corps, elle frolla ma cuisse de ses lèvres, puis elle souffla sur mon intimité me faisant frissonner des pieds à la tête. Au moment où j'allais protester, elle se mit à lécher, mordiller mon clitoris, un cris m'échappa suivi de plusieurs autres. Je sentais le bas de mon ventre me brûler, tellement le plaisir montait rapidement, je n'allais pas tarder à venir, elle a dût le sentir car elle inséra deux doigts en moi en entamant directement des vas et vient rapide. Quelques minutes après, je me cambra sous l'effet du plaisir, en m'accrochant à Lexa pour essayer de rester sur Terre. A peine remise de mon orgasme, je retourna la Heda pour la faire passer sous mon corps, collant ma jambe à son intimité la faisant gémir.

\- A mon tour de m'amuser mon amour..

Nous passâmes une bonne partie de la nuit à nous prouver notre amour, juste avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphé j'entendis Lexa me repondre " Ai hod you in Klark kom Skaïkru"

* * *

 ** _Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre (très cours)_**

 ** _J'espère qu'il vous a plus, c'est une des premières fois où j'écris un chapitre 90% M mais il faut une première fois à tout!_**

 ** _Guest: Heureuse de voir que tu suis toujours ma fic! :) Si tu as des idées pour la suite fais partager :)_**

 ** _XOXO_**

 ** _Tsubaki_**


	8. Chapitre 7: Ai hod yu in Klarke

**_Coucou tous le monde!_**

 ** _Voici le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il sera a votre goût !_**

 ** _/!\ RATED M pour TOUT le chapitre!_**

* * *

PDV Lexa:

Cette nuit là, je n'avais pas trouvé le sommeil alors je m'étais adonnée à mon sport préféré : regarder Clarke dormir. Oui je sais ça fait un peu voyeur, mais bon maintenant que j'avais le droit de la regarder je n'allais certainement pas m'en priver.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé à la regarder, mais au bout d'un moment, Clarke a commencé à s'agiter dans son sommeil, de plus en plus sauvagement jusqu'à ce réveiller d'un bond, le souffle court et la vue sûrement troublé par son cauchemar. Quelques secondes après, je remarqua que sa respiration c'était faite encore plus hasardeuse qu'à son réveil. Je l'ai donc forcé à me regarder, plongeant mon regard dans le sien pour qu'elle puisse revenir à la réalité, elle fondit en larme ce qui n'arrangea guère sa respiration.

\- Clarke... Calme toi je suis là

Je lui ai soufflé cette phrase, d'une voix la plus douce possible en prenant une de ses main dans la mienne en lui embrassant.

\- Regarde moi, je suis là avec toi, tu ne risques rien ma belle. Oui respire doucement, comme ça c'est très bien. Respire en même temps que moi, voilà mon amour c'est parfait.

Je continua à lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, lui embrassant de temps à autre, le front ou les joues. Lorsqu'elle fût complètement calme je lui demanda :

\- De quoi as tu rêvais ?

\- Toi dans une marre de sang.. Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter l'hémorragie.. Je... me dit-elle en se levant du lit pour aller au milieu de la pièce.

\- Clarke... Ce n'était qu'un rêve...

\- Et si c'était plus .. Et si je te perdais vraiment..

\- Tu ne me perdras pas, je suis là avec toi je suis en vie!

En lui disant ses mots je me rapprocha d'elle, lui attrapant une main que je posa près de ma poitrine, à l'endroit où était mon cœur afin qu'elle sente celui battre.

\- Ai hod you in

Je crois, que mon cerveau vient de disjoncter, elle m'aime! La femme avec qui je veux être depuis dès mois, celle pour qui je pourrais me damner m'aime. Sans plus réfléchir, j'attrape son visage pour l'embrasser passionnément faisant passer tout mes sentiments pour elle dans ce baiser. Plus le baiser prit d'ampleur, plus le monde autour de nous s'effaça, nous laissions enfin nos sentiments parler pour nous sans nous soucier de demain. Pour le moment ce n'était que nous Clarke et Lexa , pas Wanheda ni Heda, juste nous.

Les mains de Clarke se firent plus entreprenante , glissant de mon cou vers ma taille puis mes cuisses, elle finit par me soulever, enroulant directement mes jambes autour de sa taille, je pris d'assaut son cou le mordillant légèrement, puis je saisis les pends de son T-shirt pour le lui retirer. Une fois enlevé, je repris possession de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle se dirigea vers le lit pour m'allonger sur celui-ci, puis elle se mit sur moi me dominant ainsi. Son regard, m'électrisa jamais personne ne m'avait regardé avec autant de désir mélangé à un profond respect.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois? Lui demandais-je joueuse

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

Je retourna Clarke le plus vite possible, pour reprendre le contrôle, je me mis à embrasser son cou puis à le mordiller lui arrachant des soupires ce qui augmenta la chaleur dans mon bas ventre. Je l'ai aidé à se redresser pour pouvoir lui ôter son haut, une fois celui-ci éloigner de ma blonde, nous nous sommes rallongées. Lorsque nos peaux se sont touchées, une nuée de papillon c'est envolé dans mon ventre, un soupire d'aise nous échappa, la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne était magnifique. A ce moment là, je compris que je ne pourrais plus me passer d'elle, j'étais devenu totalement dépendante de la Wanheda et de ses beaux yeux verts.

\- Tu es tellement belle,

\- Lexa... Fais moi tienne..

\- Oh Clarke

Cette simple phrase m'a fait perdre tout notion de réalité, je la voulais depuis tellement longtemps, je voulais l'entendre gémir, l'entendre crier et perdre totalement pied, je la voulais mienne à tel point que ça en devenait douloureux. Je repris possession de ses lèvres pour un baiser fiévreux, la passion qui nous animé était violente, nous avons retiré les vêtements de l'autre le plus rapidement possible désireuse de sentir enfin chaque parce de peau sur nos corps respectifs.

Une fois nu Clarke nous retourna, se retrouvant donc au dessus de moi, dans cette position je pouvais la dévorer du regard sans problème, elle était magnifique, nu sous mes yeux les cheveux en bataille, les yeux assombri par la désir. J'en était sur je ne verrais pas plus belle femme sur cette Terre qu'elle. Elle quitta mes lèvres pour embrasser mon cou puis elle descendit vers mes seins, en prenant un dans sa bouche et l'autre dans une de ses mains.

La sensation de sa langue sur mon téton, me fît gémir, ses mains sur mon corps me faisait perdre pieds, avec elle je ressentais ce qu'aucunes autres ne m'avaient fait ressentir. Avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer à descendre, je pris son visage de mes mains la forçant à remonter vers moi pour l'embrasser, j'en profita pour inverser nos positions.

Je fis glisser mes mains sur son corps de déesse, tout en prenant bien soin de ne jamais la quitter des yeux, je voulais voir le plaisir embrumer son regard. Allongée sur elle, ma poitrine contre la sienne, je pris un de ses seins dans ma main, jouant doucement avec la faisant soupirer, puis je me mis à appuyer ma jambe contre son intimité la faisant gémir un peu plus fortement. Je glisse ma main vers son bas ventre, caressant délicatement l'intérieur de sa cuisse en remontant vers son entre-jambes sans jamais le toucher, cette action lui fit pousser un gémissement de frustration qui me fis sourire. J'aimais particulièrement l'effet que je lui faisais!

\- Lexa, s'il te plaît...

\- Oui, mon amour...

\- Arrête de jouer.. Fais moi l'amour

-Je ne me fis pas prier plus longtemps, je me remis à embrasser chaque parcelles de sa peau, me promettant d'en apprendre chaque courbes. Je repris un de ses seins en bouche, le léchant, le mordillant puis le suçant, Clarkes poussaient de légers gémissements me poussant à continuer. Après avoir fait subir cette douce torture à son autre sein je descendis plus bas en embrassant son ventre puis la limite de son pubis. Durant tous le temps où j'embrassais la peau de Clarke je ne l'avais jamais quitté des yeux, j'aimais tellement la voir prise dans ses sensations.

Je m'approcha de son intimité puis je souffla légèrement dessus faisant frissonner ma belle blonde, l'odeur de celle-ci me fis perdre le peu de self contrôle qu'il me restait, alors je me mis à lécher son clitoris, la faisant gémir, j'augmentai la rapidité de mes coups de langues aux sons de ses gémissements. Je voulais qu'elle s'abandonne totalement à moi, ses gémissements prirent de l'ampleur en se transformant en cris, j'adore se son, c'était mélodieux à mes oreilles.

Les cris de Clarke s'intensifièrent, elle n'allait pas tarder à venir, je le savais, sans arrêter mon action sur son clitoris je la pénétra de deux doigts, commençant directement un mouvement de vas et vient rapide. Au bout de plusieurs minutes Clarke se cambra violament sous l'effet du plaisir, je continua plus doucement mon mouvement de va et vient et elle pour prolonger son orgasme avant de remonter vers elle pour l'embrasser. J'eus à peine le temps de me mettre à sa hauteur qu'elle me plaqua sur le lit pour se remettre au dessus de moi.

\- A mon tour de m'amuser mon amour..

Nous avons fait l'amour durant une grande partie de la nuit, nous prouvant nos sentiments. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que nous fermâmes les yeux, juste avant que je sombre dans un repos bien mérité je répondis à Clarke

\- Ai hod yu in Klarke kom Skaïkru.

Quelques heures plus tard nous fûmes réveillées par des coups donnés à ma porte, une servante entra pour nous posé un plateau repas, après l'avoir remercié elle quitta la pièce.

Je me suis donc retournée vers Clarke pour entreprendre de la réveiller en douceur, je posa mes lèvres sur son épaule nu, puis sur son cou pour finir par remonté vers sa joue. Après plusieurs minutes, je finis par enfin plongé mes yeux dans ceux de Clarke, qui me souriait déjà.

\- Coucou toi, me souffla t-elle encore endormi

\- Bonjour, tu as bien dormi?

\- Peu mais extrêmement bien, dit-elle en se collant à moi.

\- Aller viens on devrait manger puis partir vers Arkadia.

\- Tu as raison

\- C'est mon travail d'avoir raison ma belle, lui répondis-je en souriant

Clarke me fit un sourire, puis nous mangeâmes dans le calme, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

 _Elypse de quelques heures:_

- **ASSEZ !**

* * *

 _ **Et voilà ce chapitre est fini! J'espère qu'il vous a plus!  
**_

 _ **N'hésitez surtout pas à me laissez des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir!**_

 _ **Et à dimanche pour la suite des aventures!**_

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **Tsubaki**_


	9. Chapitre 8: Remettre tou en ordre!

PDV Clarke :

\- ASSEZ ! Hurlais-je

Le raffuts engendré par la foule cessa rapidement récupérant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde. Juste avant de commencé mon discours je me retourna vers Lexa cherchant un appuie silencieux dans ses yeux.

\- Vous ne vous rendez certainement pas compte de ce que vous avez laissé faire! Vous êtes tous responsable du carnage qui a eu lieu. Cependant le Trikru a été vengé, plus aucun écart de sera toléré. Je ne vous ai pas rassemblé ici pour cela. Aujourd'hui nous allons décidé ce qu'il adviendra des personnes ayant participé à toutes cette histoire.

\- Comme là si bien dit Clarke nous allons décidé de leurs sanctions avec votre aide. Nous tenions également à vous annoncez que le commandement de Arkadia sera désormais partagé entre deux personnes afin que les décisions prisent ne permettent pas de réitérer le triste épisode qu'il s'est produit. Par conséquent la Chancelière Griffin et moi même seront à la tête de Arkadia. D'autres dispositions seront prises, vous serez informé dans les plus bref délais. S'exclama Kane

\- Et Clarke? Demanda une femme de mon peuple

\- Je retourne à Polis pour représenter le Skaïkru dans la coalition, dis-je

\- Bien maintenant passons au jugement. Heda ?

-Le Trikru ayant été vengé, je propose que les personnes responsables soient enfermé et jugé dans vos coutumes. Mais pour renforcé l'alliance , je peux prendre des personnes dignes de confiance avec moi à Polis où elles y apprendrons nos usages et coutumes puis viendront vous les enseignez.

\- Cela permettrait donc de montrer à notre peuple le vrai visage du Trikru. Continua Clarke

\- J'approuve l'idée, informa Abby et opina Kane

\- Très bien, cela va être voté au main levé, ceux qui souhaitent que ce qui a été proposé soit réalisé lèvent la main.

Suite à cela, la plupart des personnes de mon peuple levèrent la main, certain ce proposèrent même pour faire parti de l'échange avec Polis. Les personnes partant furent choisit, Octavia et Lincoln faisant bien sur parti du voyage.  
Toutes l'après midi les procès s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à celui de Bellamy.

\- Je ne veux pas être jugé par une terrienne, hurla Bellamy en essayant de cracher au visage de Lexa.

Ce geste me mit hors de moi, mon poing s'écrasa rapidement sur la joue du traître le faisant reculé de quelques pas, lorsqu'il eut repris son équilibre il se dirigea d'un pas franc vers moi, une lueur de défis brûlant dans ses yeux. J'arrêtai d'un geste les gardes de Lexa, qui s'apprêtaient à bondir sur Bellamy, le laissant ainsi s'avancer vers moi. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, qu'il se retrouva le ventre à terre mon épée près de sa tête.

\- Écoute moi bien Bellamy, manque encore une fois de respect à Heda, devant moi ou devant n'importe qui, je te le ferai payer de la pire manière qu'il soit. Tu es mort pour nous, même ta propre sœur a honte de toi! Tu as perdu ta seule famille. Bellamy, si le peuple est d'accord tu resteras enfermés dans la prison d'Arkadia, tente de t'échapper, je le saurai, témoigne autre chose que du respect envers Lexa je le saurai, et crois moi à ce moment tu comprendras ce que le titre de Wanheda signifie réellement pour le Trikru.

Je lui avais dit ces mots en le regardant droit dans les yeux, puis je me suis redressée gardant mon épée sur le cou de Bellamy, mais je n'y faisais plus attention car je savais que Lexa le surveillait de loin. Je regarda mon peuple, puis lui demanda son accord, sans grand doute il me suivit dans ma démarche.

\- Rider, demanda Lexa ayant comprit mon intention

\- Oui Heda

\- Emmène le dans les prisons et si il t'ennuie de trop assomme le , terminais-je

\- Bien Wanheda.

Ryder prit le prisonnier sans ménagement alors que celui-ci se débattait comme un forcené, je me retourna pour lancer un léger sourire à ma belle Heda.

\- Maintenant que la plupart des problèmes sont réglés nous allons repartir pour Polis. Les personnes ayant été sélectionné préparez vos affaires. Ils viennent avec nous maintenant ou tu enverras quelqu'un les chercher, demandais-je à Lexa

\- Clarke et moi même avons des affaires à régler à Polis avant votre arrivé, soyez tous près dans deux jours, des grounders viendront vous cherchez..

Après ça nous sommes partis, dire au revoir à ma mère, puis nous avons commencé le voyage de retour. Une fois arrivées au camps de fortune, Lexa ordonna à ses soldats de tout rassembler. Lorsque tout fût fait, nous avons repris la route vers Polis où nous sommes arrivées en début de soirée.

Elypse quelques heures Chambre de Lexa

\- Tu penses que tout s'arrangera ?

\- Clarke.. Tu as réussi à remettre ton peuple sur le droit chemin, tu as vengé le Trikru. Tu as abandonné tes convictions pour permettre que la Paix continue. Et malgré tout ce que tu peux penser mon peuple te respecte, et te suit, tu es une Heda, Clarke. Alors oui tout s'arrangera.

\- Lexa... Je..

\- Je sais.. Moi aussi..

Je ne sais pas comment elle faisait mais elle arrivait toujours à savoir ce qui n'allait pas, et à me rassurer. C'est un truc que j'aime chez elle, depuis le début nous n'avions pas besoin de mot pour nous faire comprendre l'une de l'autre, un lien invisible s'embrelait nous lier et j'aimais ça. Elle me prit dans ses bras, ma tête trouva instinctivement sa place dans son cou et c'est ainsi que nous nous endormîmes.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà le chapitre est terminé, je sais il est très court je m'en excuse. Désolée également du retard j'ai eu quelques problèmes et une petite panne d'inspiration, encore désolée! Pour me faire pardonner la suite sera beaucoup plus longue et pour les AntiPike je peux vous dire que vous allez adorer le prochain chapitre!_**

 ** _Des idées pour ce que Pike va endurer? Des pulsions à assouvir faite passez vos idées par reviews!_**

 ** _XOXO_**  
 ** _Tsubaki_**


	10. Chapitre 9: Yu gonplein ste odon

**_Le nouveau chapitre est ENFIN là! Désolée du retard.. Encore.. Je pose une alerte cucul la praline sur ce chapitre par contre!_**

 ** _Alors ma chère Em' si tu as un problème avec mes "ai" que je ne mets pas là je te massacre :)  
Mais je t'aime quand même t'inquiète :p  
Aaaah et tu auras ta réponse dans pas longtemps  
Kissous guapa_**

 ** _MaraCapucin: Euuuuh t'as pas autre chose que les toilettes xD  
Merci pour ta review_**

* * *

PDV Lexa:

\- ASSEZ !

Le cris de Clarke, fît taire tout son peuple, plus personne ne parlait, ils attendaient tous que leur leader prenne la parole. Chose qu'elle fît juste après s'être retournée vers moi, me demandant un appuie silencieux. Un sourire discret et elle retourna à son peuple.

\- Vous ne vous rendez certainement pas compte de ce que vous avez laissé faire! Vous êtes tous responsable du carnage qui a eu lieu. Cependant le Trikru a été vengé, plus aucun écart de sera toléré. Je ne vous ai pas rassemblé ici pour cela. Aujourd'hui nous allons décidé ce qu'il adviendra des personnes ayant participé à toutes cette histoire.

\- Comme là si bien dit Clarke nous allons décidé de leurs sanctions avec votre aide. Nous tenions également à vous annoncez que le commandement de Arkadia sera désormais partagé entre deux personnes afin que les décisions prisent ne permettent pas de réitérer le triste épisode qu'il s'est produit. Par conséquent la Chancelière Griffin et moi même seront à la tête de Arkadia. D'autres dispositions seront prises, vous serez informé dans les plus bref délais. Informa Kane d'une voix forte

\- Et Clarke? Demanda une femme dans l'assemblée

\- Je retourne à Polis pour représenter le Skaïkru dans la coalition

Je ne pus réprimer un léger sourire à cette phrase, même si je savais qu'elle rentrait avec moi de savoir qu'elle était fière de rester à mes cotés, me mit dans un étrange état d'euphorie. Je me promis à moi même de lui montrer lorsque nous serions seule à quel point j'étais heureuse de la savoir avec moi.

\- Bien maintenant passons au jugement. Heda ?

\- Le Trikru ayant été vengé, je propose que les personnes responsables soient enfermés et jugés selon vos coutumes. Mais pour renforcer l'alliance , je propose de prendre des personnes dignes de confiance avec moi à Polis où elles y apprendrons nos usages et coutumes puis viendront vous les enseignez.

\- Cela permettrait donc de montrer à notre peuple le vrai visage du Trikru. Continua Clarke

Aller encore un sourire, mais ce n'est pas possible l'état dans lequel elle me mettait ! Je dois avouer que c'est plaisant d'avoir quelqu'un qui nous comprend réellement près de sois.

\- J'approuve l'idée, informa Abby et opina Kane

\- Très bien, cela va être voté au main levé, ceux qui souhaitent que ce qui a été proposé soit réalisé lèvent la main.

Une dizaine de personnes se proposèrent pour faire parti de l'échange y compris Lincoln et Octavia.  
Nous passâmes l'après-midi entière à juger les partisans de Pike, jusqu'au procès de Bellamy. Lorsqu'il me vit, il se mit à se débattre plus férocement « Je ne veux pas être jugé par une terrienne » hurla-t-il en essayant de me cracher au visage.

Clarke fût plus rapide que moi, car avant même que je ne bouge le petit doigt elle avait déjà écrasé son poing sur le visage de Bellamy, le faisait se reculer de plusieurs pas, il se redressa et marcha d'un pas vif vers Clarke près à se battre avec elle. Mes hommes allaient se mètrent devant elle quand elle les arrêta d'un geste de la main, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour mettre Bellamy par Terre, son épée sous le cou de celui-ci.

\- Écoute moi bien Bellamy, manque encore une fois de respect à Heda, devant moi ou devant n'importe qui, je te le ferai payer de la pire manière qu'il soit. Tu es mort pour nous, même ta propre sœur a honte de toi! Tu as perdu ta seule famille.  
Bellamy, si le peuple est d'accord tu resteras enfermés dans la prison d'Arkadia, tente de t'échapper, je le saurai, témoigne autre chose que du respect envers Lexa je le saurai, et crois moi à ce moment tu comprendras ce que le titre de Wanheda signifie réellement pour le Trikru.

Et encore un élan violent de fierté! J'aimais tellement qu'elle se définisse comme une Heda, à ce moment j'ai su que ma vie été liée à la sienne.  
Elle regarda Bellamy, d'un air mauvais, un regard que je ne voulais jamais m'être destinée, elle garda son épée sur le cou du traître puis elle se retourna vers son peuple, pour leur demander leur avis sur la sentence proposée. Durant sa demande elle ne prêta plus aucune importance au frère d'Octavia, elle savait que je ne le lâchais pas du regard, un geste de trop et il était mort.

\- Rider, l'appelais-je

\- Oui Heda

\- Emmène le dans les prisons et si il t'ennuie de trop assomme le , continua ma belle blonde

\- Bien Wanheda.

Une fois Bellamy loin des regards Clarke reprit la parole

\- Maintenant que la plupart des problèmes sont réglés nous allons repartir pour Polis. Les personnes ayant été sélectionné préparez vos affaires.  
Ils viennent avec nous maintenant ou tu enverras quelqu'un les chercher ?

\- Clarke et moi même avons des affaires à régler à Polis avant votre arrivé, soyez tous près dans deux jours, des grounders viendront vous cherchez..

 _Elypse de quelques heures_ :Ma chambre

Après avoir dit au revoir à Kane et Abby nous avions reprit la route pour rentrer à Polis, où nous sommes arrivées en début de soirée. Après repas et un bain bien mérité au près de Clarke, nous sommes allées dans ma chambre.

\- Tu penses que tout s'arrangera ? Me demanda Clarke

\- Clarke.. Tu as réussi à remettre ton peuple sur le droit chemin, tu as vengé le Trikru. Tu as abandonné tes convictions pour permettre que la Paix continue. Et malgré tout ce que tu peux penser mon peuple te respecte, et te suit, tu es une Heda, Clarke. Alors oui tout s'arrangera.

\- Lexa... Je..

\- Je sais.. Moi aussi..

Je lui avais répondu le plus sincèrement possible, j'avais eu peur aussi. Moi la Heda, j'avais eu une peur bleue de la perdre. Je venais de la retrouver, après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient passés, je l'avais retrouvé et à cause d'une seule personne qui avait réussi à retourner le cerveau du Skaïkru j'ai faillit perdre la femme que j'aimais. Pike allait me le payer d'avoir fait couler les larmes de ma belle Skaï-girl, je le jure, sur mon honneur qu'il allait payer.  
Instinctivement je pris Clarke dans mes bras, la serrant fort contre moi, puis nous nous endormîmes ainsi.

Le lendemain je fus tirée de mon sommeil, par des caresses sur mon visage ainsi que des baisers, j'aimais de plus en plus ce genre de réveil. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je me perdis dans ceux de Clarke, les émotions que je pus y lire me firent sourire, je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres. Bonheur, voilà ce qui résumait bien la situation.

\- Bien dormi Heda ? Me demanda t-elle en m'embrassant à nouveau

\- A merveille et toi ?

\- Toujours!

Par tous les Dieux, ce sourire, je pourrais me damner pour lui, la voir sourire c'était mon cadeau le plus précieux. Et j'aimais par dessus tout qu'il me soit adressé, j'étais la seule détentrice de ce sourire la, elle ne le resservait que pour moi lorsque nous étions loin des regards indiscrets.

\- Ai hod yu in ! Lui chuchotais-je mes lèvres près des siennes juste avant de l'embrasser

\- Lexa?

\- Hum ?

\- Ai sonraun laik yu sonraun (ma vie est ta vie)

\- Clarke... Tu sais ce que cette phrase signifie...

Dans mon peuple cette phrase était dite lors des mariages, c'était une phrase liant les deux personnes, elle prouvait l'attachement et la loyauté mais aussi l'amour que les deux personnes ressentaient. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle savait la signification de cette phrase et que de n'était pas un hasard qu'elle l'utilisait à cet instant.

\- Oui je sais ce qu'elle signifie, et je sais également que je le pense, ma vie est tienne. On a perdu trop de temps toutes deux, pour ne pas profiter du temps qui nous est donnée, je veux être avec toi car je t'aime.

\- Oh Clarke... Ma vie est également tienne, je te promets que lorsque tout se sera calmer, je ferai de toi ma femme.

Clarke me plaqua sur le lit, elle s'allongea sur moi faisant bien attention à coller nos corps l'un à l'autre, elle mit sa tête dans mon cou et y déposa de léger baisers, je passai mes bras autour de son corps la collant davantage à moi. Nous profitâmes simplement du contacte de l'autre, encore quelques minutes de répit l'une avec l'autre.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur.. m'avoua t-elle

\- Je sais.. Moi aussi.. lui dis-je en lui redressant le visage afin qu'elle me regarde puis je continuai à parler. Ma douce, maintenant c'est toi et moi d'accord? On a eu trop de mal, pour laisser tout ça nous séparer. Tu ne me perdras pas...

\- Je t'aurais choisi.. Si ça ne s'était pas arrangé.. Je serai partie avec toi

\- N'en parlons plus Clarke, cette histoire est derrière nous, il n'est pas bon de vivre dans le passé. Aujourd'hui nous avons deux peuples à diriger , toi et moi ensembles on ne se quitte plus.

\- Ai hod yu in.

\- Moi aussi Clarke.. Moi aussi.. Aller viens, allons venger notre peuple, Pike attend sa mort.

\- Allons-y

Après encore quelques minutes dans les bras l'une de l'autre nous partîmes vers les cachots où Pike nous y attendait avec Titus.

 _\- Titus geda the kru_ (rassemble le peuple)

 _\- Sha Heda_ (oui Heda)

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, tout mon peuple c'était réuni dans la salle, dans un raffuts pas possible je pris la parole

 _\- Shof op ! Osir laik hir goch klin our kru disha hef wan op ona our smak deyon_ (Silence ! Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour venger notre peuple cet homme mourra aujourd'hui sous vos coups.)

Mon peuple se mit à crier son contentement, tour à tour ils s'approchèrent de Pike, et entaillèrent sa peau, ils savaient que 300 marques devaient être faites donc ils n'appuyaient pas trop fort afin que cet homme ne meurt pas trop vite. Les minutes passèrent, les cries de Pike résonnaient dans toute la piéce, il n'avait réellement aucun honneur, il n'était même pas capable de garder le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait pour ne pas hurler. Il était en sang, ça allait bientôt être à Clarke et moi de rentrer en scène, malgré tout se qui se passait elle gardait un masque sur son visage pour éviter que mon peuple ne voit ses faiblesses. Mais moi je savais que malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait elle n'arrivait pas à faire du mal volontairement. Toujours en gardant un yeux sur elle je me suis levée, puis approchée lentement de Pike tout en faisant un geste discret à Clarke pour qu'elle me suive. Une fois en face de lui, je lui fis comprendre de parler si elle le souhaitait.

\- Tu as perdu Pike, ta quête de pouvoir t'as poussée à ta perte, le Trikru est beaucoup plus puissant que ce que tu ne peux imaginer. Malgré tout ce que tu as tenté, le calme est revenu, la Paix peut enfin commencer. _Jus drein jus daun._

\- Tu parles comme eux! Hurla-t-il. Tu renies ton peuple pour des terriens!

\- C'est la que tu te trompes Pike, car le Trikru est autant mon peuple que le Skaïkru, je suis Wanheda et contrairement à toi je suis respectée des deux camps. Et j'ai compris depuis longtemps qu'une entente était possible, ils se battent pour survivre, tu les attaques tu meurs, tu ne les touches pas ils ne te tuent pas c'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Wanheda , cracha t-il

Après ça Clarke me prit mon couteau et elle entailla profondément la joue de l'homme attaché puis le son abdomen. Une fois fait elle me tendit que couteau que je remis dans ma botte, un de mes gardes me donna mon sabre, après un accord silencieux avec Clarke, je plongeai la lame droit dans le cœur du traître mettant ainsi fin à sa vie. Mes gardes vinrent le détacher et le préparer pour la cérémonie alors que Clarke et moi partîmes loin de tout cela.

\- C'est vraiment fini?

\- Oui Clarke, maintenant tout peu vraiment commencer.

Sur cette parole, je caressai tendrement la joue de ma belle, avant de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres, nous restâmes une dizaine ainsi, jusqu'au moment où Titus rentra dans la pièce.

\- Heda, la cérémonie peut commencer

 _\- Mochof_ Titus

La cérémonie commença, Clarke et moi étions cote à cote, puis vint le temps d'enflammer les corps pour que l'esprit de mes soldats puissent être libéré de leurs corps.  
Cela a duré une petite heure jusqu'à ce que j'annonçais à mes soldats qu'ils avaient une soirée de repos total.  
Et donc après cette journée fatigante, j'ai proposé à Clarke de retourner dans ma chambre, pour manger et nous reposer.

Une fois tout cela fait nous nous étions allongées, Clarke s'amusait à me dessiner des formes inconnues sur le bras et le dos, elle cherchait ses mots, elle était songeuse depuis qu'on était rentrées.

\- Clarke, qu'est ce qui te tracasse? Demandais-je enfin

\- Ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure tu le pensais?

\- Je t'ai dit beaucoup de chose tout à l'heure ma belle, sois plus précise

\- Que tu veux.. Enfin... Que tu veux faire de moi ta femme..

\- Pourquoi tu ne le veux pas? Dis-je très inquiète

\- Bien sur que si.. Justement

\- Clarke, mon Amour, je te l'ai dit je te veux dans ma vie, j'ai vu trop de mort, j'ai déjà faillit te perdre tellement de fois pour me poser des questions. Je veux que tu deviennes officiellement ma compagne que nous soyons unis dans la vie comme dans la mort, je veux t'avoir près de moi qu'importe les obstacles. Si je venais à te perdre je n'y arriverai pas car tu me rends faible Clarke, de la plus belle manière qui soit mais tu me rends faible. Je sais que si je ne t'ai plus à mes cotés je me perdrais, j'ai besoin de toi, je t'aime tellement plus que tu ne peux le penser. Alors je vais te le demander dans tes coutumes mon amour, veux tu passais ta vie avec moi? Veux tu avoir des enfants avec moi ? Veux tu m'épouser?

\- Oui, oui et un millier de fois oui!

Clarke me plaqua de nouveau sur mon lit, pour m'embrasser passionnément ses mains passèrent sous mon pull et...

* * *

 _ **Et pas taper moi!**_

 _ **Alors ce chapitre vous a plu? Laissez moi vos avis s'il vous plaaaaaiiiiit :)**_

 _ **A très vite et peut être que si vous êtes sages et gentil vous aurez un lemon et la scène de torture beaucoup plus pousser sous le regard de Clarke :)**_

 _ **XOXO**_  
 _ **Tsubaki** _


	11. Note 2

Coucou les amis,

Désolée ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, justement c'est pour vous prévenir qu'il y aura du retard pour ce nouveau chapitre car j'ai eu une très longue semaine et je suis absente toute la semaine prochaine.

Et puis j'ai un petit syndrome de la page blanche donc vraiment désolée, j'essaye d'écrire la suite à mon retour!

Je vous propose un petit jeu, donnez moi vos idées, ou une phrase louffoque et la phrase/idée qui sera la meilleurs sera placé dans le texte du chapitre 10 ou 11! ALORS?

Vous vous prêtez au jeu?

Je compte sur vous!

XOXO Tsubaki!


	12. Chapitre 10: La peur de te perdre

**_Coucou!_**

 ** _Et oui je suis vivanteee! Avant tout je tenais à m'excuser pour se retard énorme, mais pour ma défense j'ai eu une crise de Page Blanche Aigu. J'ai enfin réussi à écrire ce chapitre!_**

 ** _Je vous annonce qu'a partir de ce chapitre il n'y aura plus de PDV Clarke sauf exceptionnel!  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira à très vite!_**

 ** _Merci pour vos reviews! Je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu à tout le monde mais merciiii!  
Et Em' Tu es un tyran! Je t'aime aussi :) _**

* * *

PDV Clarke :

Ce matin lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je tombai sur une image fort attendrissante. En effet Lexa était encore profondément endormi, ses bras entouraient ma taille d'une manière protectrice et sa tête était enfoui dans mon cou. Je passai une bonne demi-heure à la regarder dormir avant de prendre la décision de la réveiller en douceur, je me mis à caresser doucement son visage afin de commencer à la réveiller, puis je déposai de léger baiser sur ses joues, son cou et ses lèvres. A bout de plusieurs minutes, ma belle commandante ouvrit enfin les yeux.

 **\- Bien dormi Heda ?** Lui demandais-je doucement avant de l'embrasser

\- **A merveille et toi ?** Me rétorqua t-elle

\- **Toujours**

\- **Ai hod yu in,** me chuchota t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes

\- **Lexa ?**

- **Hum ?**

 _- **Ai sonraun laik yu sonraun**_ **( ma vie est ta vie)**

\- **Clarke.. Tu sais ce que cette phrase signifie..**

Si je savais ce que signifiait cette phrase ? Bien sur! Elle était dite durant les mariages c'était une manière pour les grounders de lier la vie des époux. C'était une phrase sacré je le savais, comme je savais qu'elle résumait parfaitement ce que je ressentais pour elle. Ma vie était sienne depuis déjà longtemps, bien avant l'épreuve du Mont Weather même avant celle du Pona.

\- **Oui je sais ce qu'elle signifie, et je sais également que je le pense, ma vie est tienne. On a perdu trop de temps toutes deux, pour ne pas profiter du temps qui nous est donnée, je veux être avec toi car je t'aime.**

- **Oh Clarke.. Ma vie est également tienne je te promets que lorsque tout sera calmé, je ferai de toi ma femme.**

Elle venait clairement de dire qu'elle voulait de moi dans sa vie, je veux dire par la toute sa vie! Par un besoin soudain de l'avoir contre moi je la plaquai sur le lit pour m'allonger sur elle, collant ainsi mon corps au sien, Lexa entoura ma taille de ses bras diminuant ainsi l'espace qui nous séparait. Après avoir nicher ma tête dans son cou posant de temps à autre un baiser sur celui ci je pris la parole.

- **J'ai eu tellement peur..** lui chuchotais-je

- **Je sais.. Moi aussi.. lui dis-je en lui redressant le visage afin qu'elle me regarde puis je continuai à parler. Ma douce, maintenant c'est toi et moi d'accord? On a eu trop de mal, pour laisser tout ça nous séparer. Tu ne me perdras pas...**

\- **Je t'aurais choisi.. Si ça ne s'était pas arrangé.. Je serai partie avec toi**

Chose absolument vrai! Si il avait fallu choisir mon choix était fait depuis longtemps, c'est elle et ça a toujours était elle.

- **N'en parlons plus Clarke, cette histoire est derrière nous, il n'est pas bon de vivre dans le passé. Aujourd'hui nous avons deux peuples à diriger , toi et moi ensembles on ne se quitte plus.**

\- **Ai hod yu in.**

- **Moi aussi Clarke.. Moi aussi.. Aller viens, allons venger notre peuple, Pike attend sa mort.**

\- **Allons-y**

Nous nous levâmes puis Lexa appela Titus pour lui donner l'ordre de rassembler son peuple, une dizaine de minutes plus tard tous nous avait rejoins pour commencer la mise à mort.

 ** _\- Shof op ! Osir laik hir goch klin our kru disha hef wan op ona our smak deyon_** (Silence ! Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour venger notre peuple cet homme mourra aujourd'hui sous vos coups.)

Elle avait un charisme fou, surtout lorsqu'elle remettait son masque de Heda. Son peuple l'aime et l'acclamait, ils étaient tous près à mourir pour elle et pour ses ordres. Les hommes de Lexa savaient que 300 marques devaient être faite avant la mort de Pike alors ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie . Faire souffrir l'homme qui avait tué de sang froid autant d'entre eux les réjouissaient. Le sang de Pike coulait à flot, les bras, les jambes, le ventre aucunes parties de son corps n'échapper aux lames affûtés des hommes du Trikru. Pike hurlait à chaque coupure supplémentaire, ça en devenait navrant je dois bien l'avouer, il y a encore quelques mois je n'aurais pas réagis ainsi mais à cause de lui j'avais faillit la perdre et ça je ne le concevais pas, il devait payer.  
Lorsque se fût à notre tour d'avancer pour porter le coup de grâce, Lexa m'invita silencieusement à lui dire ses dernières vérités.  
Je regardai Pike droit dans les yeux, lui montrant sans vergogne toute la haine que je ressentais pour lui.

\- **Tu as perdu Pike, ta quête de pouvoir t'as poussée à ta perte, le Trikru est beaucoup plus puissant que ce que tu ne peux imaginer. Malgré tout ce que tu as tenté, le calme est revenu, la Paix peut enfin commencer. _Jus drein jus daun._**

- **Tu parles comme eux! Hurla-t-il. Tu renies ton peuple pour des terriens!**

\- **C'est la que tu te trompes Pike, car le Trikru est autant mon peuple que le Skaïkru, je suis Wanheda et contrairement à toi je suis respectée des deux camps. Et j'ai compris depuis longtemps qu'une entente était possible, ils se battent pour survivre, tu les attaques tu meurs, tu ne les touches pas ils ne te tuent pas c'est aussi simple que ça.**

- **Wanheda** , cracha t-il

Oui je parlais comme les natifs et j'en étais fière, je faisais parti de leurs peuple et du miens en même temps, je n'avais pas de camps juste une envie de paix, et de pouvoir enfin vivre ma vie.  
Et j'étais doublement fière d'être la commandante de la mort, j'ai certes fait des choses affreuses mais c'était uniquement dans le but de protéger mon peuple.  
Après lui avoir dit ces mots je lui entaillai profondément la joue avec le couteau de Lexa puis son abdomen, après avoir rendu l'arme à ma belle celle-ci acheva le traître très rapidement  
A la suite de ça les gardes partirent avec le corps de Pike pour préparer la cérémonie alors que Lexa m'entraînait déjà loin du monde.

 **\- C'est vraiment fini?** demandais-je

- **Oui Clarke, maintenant tout peu vraiment commencer.**

Lexa me caressa tendrement le visage avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, nous restâmes une bonne dizaine de minutes ainsi à profiter de l'autre puis Titus vint nous chercher pour la cérémonie qui consistait à enflammer le corps des assassiner et de l'assassin afin que leurs âmes soit séparé de leurs corps.  
Lorsque la fin de la cérémonie fût annoncée Lexa et moi partîmes dans sa chambre pour nous reposer et nous restaurer.  
La nuit tomba assez rapidement, nous étions allongé dans son lit moi la surplombant légèrement, je m'amusais à dessiner des formes abstraites sur son corps afin de rassembler mes idées

 **\- Clarke, qu'est ce qui te tracasse?** Me demanda inquiète Lexa

 **\- Ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure tu le pensais?**

 **\- Je t'ai dit beaucoup de chose tout à l'heure ma belle, sois plus précise**

 **\- Que tu veux.. Enfin... Que tu veux faire de moi ta femme..** lui repondis-je incertaine

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne le veux pas?**

 **\- Bien sur que si.. Justement**

Bien sur que je voulais être sa femme! Nous serions enfin unis même aux yeux de son peuple, notre unions rapprocherait les deux clans et nous nous pourrions vivre notre histoire enfin au grand jour !

 **\- Clarke, mon Amour, je te l'ai dit je te veux dans ma vie, j'ai vu trop de mort, j'ai déjà faillit te perdre tellement de fois pour me poser des questions. Je veux que tu deviennes officiellement ma compagne que nous soyons unis dans la vie comme dans la mort, je veux t'avoir près de moi qu'importe les obstacles. Si je venais à te perdre je n'y arriverai pas car tu me rends faible Clarke, de la plus belle manière qui soit mais tu me rends faible. Je sais que si je ne t'ai plus à mes cotés je me perdrais, j'ai besoin de toi, je t'aime tellement plus que tu ne peux le penser.**  
 **Alors je vais te le demander dans tes coutumes mon amour, veux tu passais ta vie avec moi? Veux tu avoir des enfants avec moi ? Veux tu m'épouser?**

 **\- Oui, oui et un millier de fois oui!**

PDV externe:

Le lendemain matin les deux jeunes femmes se réveillèrent tôt car aujourd'hui elles devaient accueillir les personnes du Skaïkru.

 **\- Salut toi** , dit Lexa en embrassant sa fiancée.

- **Bonjour** , répondit la blonde encore endormi

 **\- Aller ma douce, c'est aujourd'hui que ton peuple arrive**

\- **Notre peuple** , coupa Clarke

\- **Oui notre peuple,** confirma Heda en embrassant tendrement le front de Clarke

Les deux Hedas allèrent se préparer , une fois prête elles partirent au camp d'entraînement en attendant l'arrivée du Skaïkru.

Les coups fusaient dans tout les sens, elles ne se faisaient pas de cadeaux, les soldats de Lexa avaient stoppé leur entraînement afin de regarder les deux Heda se battre avec acharnement.

- **Alors mon amour tu fatigues,** chuchota Lexa en souriant

Après plusieurs esquive de coup Clarke fît un croc en jambe à Lexa, qui perdit l'équilibre pour finir sa course sur le sol poussiéreux de l'arène. Wanheda se positionna sur Lexa la bloquant ainsi de son corps.

- **Et toi ma belle** ?

Lexa avec une rapidité déconcertante réussi à se défaire de l'emprise de Clarke pour reprendre l'avantage. Elles étaient toutes les deux en sueurs de s'être entraînées comme des forcené, Lexa décida que le cours était fini, elle se releva donc puis tendit sa main à Clarke pour la relever également. Au même moment un coup de clairon fût donné annonçant l'arrivé du Skaïkru.

\- **Ryder**.

 _- **Sha Heda**_

- **Va à la rencontre du Skaïkru pendant que nous nous faisons plus présentable. Conduis les à la salle de trône.**

Les deux femmes partirent donc mettre des vêtements propres afin d'être présentable pour le peuple de la blonde. Une fois cela elles retournèrent à la salle du trône. Octavia, Raven, Murphy, Jasper, Lincoln et Abby faisaient parti de l'échange.

\- **Skaïkru, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Polis. Le Skaïkru étant rentré dans la coalition vous me devez dorénavant allégeance, mes ordres ne devront être exécutés sans discutions ni réplique. Si vous enfreignez les règles vous serez puni comme étant des Grounders. Tout les ordres donnés vous seront transmit par Clarke ou moi, il est cependant possible que la personne avec qui vous serez assigné vous en transmettes quelques uns.**  
 **Si vous avez des questions ou autres vous pouvez vous adressez à Clarke ou moi.** Informa Lexa d'une voix forte

\- **Vous allez être assignés à un corps de métier proche du métier que vous faisiez dans l'arche, les personnes chargeaient de vous les apprendre seront vos mentors. Vous leurs devez respect et obeissances, ils seront chargé également de vous mettre au courant du fonctionnement de la capitale et des lois en vigueur ici.** Continua Clarke

- **Comme l'a dit Clarke vous apprendrez nos lois avec vos mentor. Des cours de trigedasleng vont vous être dispensé afin que vous vous intégriez ainsi qu'un cours pour nos coutumes. Vous avez bien compris.**

\- **Oui Heda,** dit le Skaïkru d'une même voix.

- **Bien maintenant je vais vous dire avec qui vous allez. Octavia et Lincoln?**

\- **Sha Hada**

 **\- Vous retrouvez votre place dans ma garde, toi octavia tu redeviens le second d'Indra qu'en a toi Lincoln tu vas devenir le second de Luna.**

Les groupes s'enchaînèrent rapidement puis tout le monde parti avec son mentor sauf Abby qui resta près de Lexa et Clarke. Une fois la salle vide Clarke prit sa mère dans ses bras pour ensuite prendre la parole.

- **Maman qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

\- **Nous nous sommes mit d'accord avec Kane, pour que je vienne voir Polis.**

- **Et l'arche et tes patients ?**

\- **Les autres médecin de l'arche s'en occupent, et s'il y a un problème Kane m'enverra quelqu'un pour venir me prévenir.**

\- **Très bien ,** dit Lexa. **Abby vous serez donc avec Ryder, il vous apprendra ce que nous savons des plantes et notre medecin et vous vous lui apprendrez les rudiment de la votre.**

\- **Ça me va,** dit Abby

\- **Lexa elle va dormir où?**

- **Dans la 4 eme chambre après la mienne ?**

- **D'accord.**

 **\- Abby nous allons devoir vous laissez nous avons un sommet dans pas longtemps,** dit Lexa

- **Très bien à bientôt les filles, Clarke passe dans ma chambre ce soir,** dit sa mère.

Après une dernière étreinte de sa mère, Clarke et Lexa rejoignirent le sommet.


	13. Chapitre 11: Le sommet

_**Coucou tous le monde!**_  
 _ **Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire ces temps si! Le chapitre 11 est enfin arrivé, et le 12 est entrain d'être écrit.**_  
 _ **Em' même avec un PDV j'ai galéré! Heureusement que j'ai réussi à me debloquer x) Bisous ma belle**_  
 _ **Merci Mara pour ton commentaire :)**_

* * *

PDV Lexa: _ **  
**_

Les 13 clans étaient réunit autour de moi, bien évidemment je présidais l'assemblée, Clarke étant à ma droite. J'allais commencer le sommet lorsque un des ambassadeurs me coupa la parole pour s'en prendre à Clarke.

\- **Que fais tu là fille du Skaïkru, ta place n'est pas ici!** Cracha t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de Clarke.  
 **\- Elle est ici car je l'ai décidé! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire je suis la Heda, le Skaïkru fait parti de la coalition et Wanheda parle pour son peuple. Attaque toi à elle et c'est à moi que tu t'attaques!**  
- **Heda ils ont tués des centaines d'entre nous, se sont nos ennemis!**  
\- **Em pleni!** Criais-je

Mais l'ambassadeur ne m'écouta pas et continua à s'approcher de Clarke d'un pas menaçant, sachant qu'elle réussirait à le maîtriser sans problème je décidai donc d'attendre, la main sur mon épée au cas où il faille intervenir.  
Comme je l'avais deviné, il ne put rien faire contre elle puisqu'il se retrouva au sol en un battement de cil, l'épée de ma bien-aimée sur le cou.  
Et encore un élan de fierté, elle venait de montrer à toute la coalition qu'elle méritait sa place à nos cotés en terrassant un des plus fort soldats présent ici.

\- **Elle vient de te prouver qu'elle avait sa place à nos cotés toi par contre tu viens de la perdre, en essayant de t'attaquer à elle c'est à moi que tu t'es attaqué! Garde emprisonnez le!** Ordonnais-je

Après cet incident le sommet continua jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi, énormément de question sur l'échange avaient été posé, les différents peuples doutaient du bien fondé de cette idée, mais nous avons su leurs expliquer nos point de vue.  
Nous avions décidé de nous installer un peu dans ma chambre afin de nous reposer un peu avant le repas, je m'étais allongée sur mon lit Clarke dans mes bras.

- **Tu t'es bien débrouillée avec l'ambassadeur,** lui dis-je  
\- **J'ai eu un bon professeur,** rétorqua t-elle en m'embrassant  
\- **Clarke je me disais.. Que.. Enfin.. Tu sais**  
- **La grande Heda qui doute de ce qu'elle va dire , j'aurais tout vu,** me dit-elle en rigolant  
- **Eh! m'exclamais-je en lui frappant le bras**  
\- **Donc je me disais, tu sais toi et moi on est..**  
- **Fiancées,** me coupa la jeune blonde en souriant  
- **Oui, donc toi et moi nous pourrions, vivre ensemble.**  
- **Tu veux que j'emménage dans ta chambre?** Me demanda t-elle étonnée  
- **Oui.. Si tu veux pas..**  
- **Arrête toi avant de dire une bêtise. Lexa bien sur que je veux emménager avec toi.**

Je pris le visage de ma fiancée dans mes mains pour pouvoir approcher son visage du mien avant de l'embrasser, le baiser prenait de l'ampleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décolle de moi.

\- **Lex' il va falloir qu'on en parle à ma mère..**  
\- **Tu as raison, c'est le mieux à faire. Tu veux lui parler maintenant ?**

PDV externe:

Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la chambre de la mère de Clarke. Une fois devant celle-ci Lexa frappa à la porte puis elle attendirent que la médecin vienne leurs ouvrir.

 **\- Clarke? Lexa? Tout va bien?** demanda Abby inquiète  
 **\- Oui maman ne t'inquiète pas on voulait juste te parler.**  
\- **Très bien rentrez** , dit-elle en ouvrant davantage la porte

Les deux Hedas rentrèrent dans la demeure temporaire du médecin avant d'aller s'asseoir près de la fenêtre, très vite rejoins par Abby.

 **\- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous les filles ?**  
 **\- En faite on.. Lexa aide moi!**  
 **\- Comment ?**  
 **\- J'ai en fasse de moi deux dirigeante de peuple, qui se battent toute la journée, qui ne faiblissent pas devant la menace. Mais quand il faut annoncer à quelqu'un votre nouveau lien il n'y a plus personne ?** Informa Abby en riant  
 **\- Je.. Comment ?**  
 **\- Clarke.. Je suis ta mère. Il ne m'a pas fallut longtemps pour comprendre que vous vous étiez attachées l'une à l'autre. Lexa tu penses que ton peuple lui fait confiance pourquoi ? Elle a peut être montrée sa valeur, mais ton peuple a compris que tu lui faisais confiance.  
** \- Abby, ça ne vous pause pas de problème ? Enfin je veux dire que votre fille et moi partagions une relation ? Demanda la heda  
 **\- Vous êtes heureuse ?**  
 **\- Oui,** répondirent les deux filles d'une même voix  
 **\- Alors tout me va. Bon alors si vous me disiez la vrai raison de votre venu ?**  
 **\- Comment ? Bref,** dit Clarke  
 **\- Je lui ai demandé de devenir ma femme,** coupa la Heda

Abby resta impassible face à la nouvelle du futur mariage de sa fille , son manque de réaction fît augmenter le rythme cardiaque des deux jeunes filles jusqu'à ce qu'elle les prenne chacune dans ses bras pour les félicités. Avant qu'Abby ne puisse prononcer un mot un coup de corne résonna dans toute la chambre, les deux Heda se regardèrent avant de partir en courant.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent devant les cellules le plus rapidement possible et comme elles l'avaient pensés, Bellamy n'était plus dans la sienne. Elles partirent donc à sa recherche en commençant par les chambres, après 1h de recherche elles décidèrent de ce séparer.  
Au bout de 30 minutes, Clarke entendit un bruit elle se dirigea donc vers celui-ci, elle vit une silhouette se rapprocher rapidement de la position de Lexa, elle prit donc l'initiative de suivre cette ombre.

A peine arrivée, elle put voir Bellamy de dos, retenant la jeune brune elle devina rapidement qu'il devait détenir une arme, elle s'approcha doucement par derrière puis l'assomma.  
Lexa se retourna vivement se demandant qui avait bien pu la sortir de cette mauvaise passe, un soupir de soulagement sortit de sa bouche quand elle remarqua que cette personne n'était autre que Clarke. Elle la prit rapidement dans ses bras avant de se retourner vers le traitre en attendant que Clarke prenne la parole.

 **\- Tu me laisserais me charger de lui ?** Demanda Clarke  
\- **Que comptes-tu lui faire?** Retorqua Lexa soudainement intéressée  
\- **Lui faire comprendre sa place avant de le tuer.  
\- Où est passée la Clarke qui refuser de tuer?** Rigola Lexa  
\- **Je l'avais prévenu que s'il s'attaquait à toi il comprendrait l'étendu du titre que ton peuple m'a donné.  
\- J'aime quand tu parles comme ça,** susurra Lexa près de l'oreille de Clarke.  
\- **On en reparlera plus tard tu veux,** souria Clarke avant de s'approcher de Bellamy.

Clarke s'approcha de Bellamy avant de lui mettre une claque afin de le réveiller, chose qui fonctionna vu qu'il ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes après.

- **Ne t'avais-je pas dis de ne jamais t'attaquer à elle ? Je t'avais prévenu que tu souffrirais si tu la touchais, et tu ne m'as pas écouté, tu vas en payer les conséquences.** Dit froidement Clarke en le regardant droit dans les yeux  
 **\- Tu es une traitresse Clarke! Tu t'es raliée à eux !** Cracha Bellamy  
- **J'ai cru te l'avoir déjà expliqué, qui de nous deux protèges sont peuples ? Toi qui déclenche une guerre entre les clans ou moi qui répare ce que tu casses, toi et tes idée? J'ai toujours tout fais pour protéger mon peuple ce qui comprendre le Skaïkru et le Trikru, donc oui je me suis ralliée à eux, et je peux même te dire que bientôt je serrai marier à leur chef.**

Clarke ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, qu'elle lui mit un coup de poing dans le visage suivit de coup dans le ventre. Lorsque la jeune blonde eu exorcisé sa colère elle se releva les mains en sang, se tourna vers Lexa et après un accord silencieux de cette dernière elle annonça la sentence d'une voix forte : **« Le sang appelle le sang, Bellamy tu seras exécuté demain au levé du soleil, tué par 50 coups de couteaux. »**

Après ça Ryder fût appeler pour remettre le prisonnier dans une cellule avant sa mort, pendant se temps les filles décidèrent de retourner dans la salle du trône afin de parler.

 **\- Tu as pris la bonne décision Clarke,** précisa Lexa en resserrant sa prise sur les hanches de la blonde.  
 **\- Comment ?  
\- Je te connais,Clarke nous devons parler à Octavia de son frère.  
\- Oui je sais mais pas maintenant  
\- Pourquoi ?** Demanda perplexe la jeune dirigeante  
 **\- Parce qu'elle est avec Raven et vu la proximité de leurs bouches, j'ai pas trop de doute sur leur relation.**

* * *

 ** _Voilà le chapitre est terminé j'espère qu'il vous a plus n'hésitez pas à laisser un message à très vite_  
 _XOXO_  
**


	14. Pray For Nice

Bonjour tous le monde,

Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je tenais quelques mots pour les victimes de la tuerie qui a eut lieu sur Nice, hier soir , puissiez vous reposer en paix.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre, les mots me manques face à cette barbarie.  
Mais le pays ayant été de nouveau attaqué , il faut rester solidaire les amis et soudés ne fléchissons pas sous la menace, battons nous pour nos valeurs si importante.

Hier soir ils ont attaqué une nouvelle fois, tuant et blessant des personnes innocentes hommes femmes et enfants sans distinction. Ils ont de nouveau attaqué nos couleurs et ceux pourquoi nos ancêtres ce sont battue, les droits et la liberté.  
Nous sommes plus fort qu'eux!

Ne changez pas vos habitudes par peur car c'est ce qu'ils souhaitent, mettre notre pays à feu et à sang afin de nous diviser.  
Alors restons là et prouvons leurs que malgré leurs attaques nous restons fière des couleurs que porte notre drapeau et de nos valeurs

 _ **LIBERTE EGALITE FRATERNITE**_

Vive la France #PrayForNice #RestonsUnis


	15. Chapitre 12: La mort de Bellamy

_**Voilà le nouveau chapitre est enfin là!**_  
 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

* * *

Une dizaine de minute après leurs retours dans la salle du trône Abby et Octavia firent leurs entrée.

- **Heda que s'est il passé ?** Demanda inquiète Octavia  
- **Ton frère ,** répondit lascivement Clarke  
- **Octavia, ton frère va être exécuté demain au levé du soleil.** Ajouta Lexa  
\- **Pardon! Et j'aurais été mise au courant quand de cette décision ? Je vous rappelle que je suis la Chancelière et que Bellamy est sous ma responsabilité,** vociféra Abby  
\- **Justement non Abby, nous sommes rentrés dans la coalition, seuls notre Heda peut prendre des décision, et sûrement Clarke,** précisa Octavia en rajoutant un regard lourd de sens aux deux filles  
\- **Octavia,** souffla Lexa amusé  
\- **Ben quoi ?** Rigola l'intéressée  
\- **Ton frère va être exécuté et toi tu ris,** s'offusqua Abby  
\- **Lexa et Clarke ont été clémente lorsque nous étions encore sur Arkadia, elles lui ont laissé sa chance, s'il est exécuté demain c'est qu'il n'a pas rempli sa part du marche, je me trompe ?**  
\- **Tu résonnes de plus en plus comme une native** , souria Lexa, **en effet tu as raison il n'a pas respecté ce que nous avions dit.**  
\- **Il s'est échappé de sa cellule puis il s'en ai prit à Lexa,** continua Clarke  
\- **Abby, Bellamy est mort pour moi au moment où il s'est allié à Pike, les natifs sont ma famille je respecte leur choix et je respecte la décision de nos leaders. A la place de Clarke je n'aurais pas attendu le levé du soleil pour le tuer. Quand il s'en ai prit à Heda il s'en ai prit à moi.** Dit catégorique Octavia  
\- **Octavia il est tard, demain on se lève tôt tu devrais rejoindre Raven parce que t-elle que je la connais elle doit être derrière la porte à essayer d'écouter. Parle avec elle, je te connais tu dis que ça ne t'affecte pas mais nous savons toutes les deux la vérité.** Dit sagement Clarke  
\- **Bien Wanheda, bonne nuit,** s'inclina légèrement Octavia avant de tourner les talons  
\- **Ah et O' ?** Coupa Clarke  
\- **Demain petite soirée ragot avec Raven,** dit la blonde avec un clin d'œil  
\- **D'accord,** répondit la nouvelle terrienne en rigolant

Octavia ouvrit donc la porte faisant tomber Raven et déclenchant le rire des 4 femmes et le regard interrogatif de la mécanicienne. La jeune femme tendit sa main à Raven pour la relever puis elles partirent dans la chambre de la seconde d'Indra pour dormir.

\- **Clarke tu as changé..  
-** **Maman j'ai du changé pour survivre, j'ai dut m'imposer en leaders pour sauver les 100, chose que je continuerai à faire en préservant la Paix si durement gagné. Aujourd'hui elle est acquise et je ne laisserai personne mettre son équilibre en périls, même si cette personne est un de mes amis. Si je dois choisir entre vous et Lexa, mon choix sera dure mais fait, alors maman maintenant choisis ton camp.**  
\- **Tu viens d'annoncer l'exécution d'un de tes amis Clarke, qui plus est le frère d'une de tes meilleures amies.**  
\- **Bellamy n'est pas mon ami, c'est un traître qui s'est allié à Pike il a tué des centaines de personne dans leurs sommeil alors qu'il était là pour les protéger. Il a mis en danger tout un peuple, MON peuple et en plus il s'en ai prit à la femme que j'aime. Qu'aurais tu fais à ma place si Bellamy menaçait Marcus d'un fusil dans le dos.**  
\- **Clarke.. Je ..**  
\- **Exactement. Maman tu es peut être la Chancelière mais officiellement tu n'es qu'une exécutrice de mes ordres. Si tu es à ce poste c'est parce que j'ai confiance en toi, et je sais que toi et Marcus ferrez toujours passez notre peuple avant vous. Aujourd'hui notre peuple se compose du Skaïkru et du Trikru et nous devons faire selon les lois de Lexa, alors arrête de contester mes décisions.**  
\- **Je me rends comptes que tu as tellement grandis en si peu de temps, la terre t'as changé mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est en bien ou en mal..**  
\- **Abby..** coupa Lexa **Le poste qu'occupe Clarke est difficile, plus difficile encore que ce que vous ne pouvez imaginer nous sommes seules à diriger nos peuples, je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon égale aux yeux de mon peuple elle est une Heda, et en tant que telle nous avons des décisions difficiles à prendre. Dans quelques jours nous annoncerons notre unions, ce qui unifiera nos clans également par le mariage, elle deviendra la souveraine de mon peuple et elle aura autant de droit que moi sur nos deux peuples. Je sais que vous ne comprenez pas toute nos coutumes mais le sang appelle le sang, mon peuple fonctionne ainsi et si nous faisons un traitement de faveur au Skaïkru nous courrons à l'échec. Ce que je veux vous dire c'est qu'elle aura besoin de vous en appuie, mais elle fera sans si vous êtes contre nous.**  
\- **Je ne peux que me plier à ce que vous avez décidé les filles même si ça ne m'enchante pas..**  
\- **Merci maman , et puis nos lois ne sont pas si différente ici que sur l'Arche**  
\- **Comment ça ?**  
\- **Si Bellamy s'en était pris à Jaha sur L'Arche quel aurait été son châtiment ?**  
- **Il aurait été envoyé dans l'espace,** souffla Abby  
\- **Exactement.**  
\- **Tu as raison, je vais vous laisser demain promet d'être une dure journée.**

Sur ces mots Abby quitta la salle, laissant de nouveaux les deux leaders ensembles. Après la sortie de la mère de Clarke, Lexa se tourna vers sa fiancée.

\- **Dis moi tout,** dit Clarke  
\- **Comment ? Non c'est bon j'abandonne,** rigola Lexa  
\- **Aller,** ria à son tour ClarkeJe pensais offrir à Octavia le droit et l'opportunité de se faire faire son premier tatouage.  
\- **Autrement dis tu l'acceptes en tant que terrienne.**  
- **Elle vient de me prouver encore une fois qu'elle méritait ce tatouage, elle fait partit de mes gardes les plus proches, et elle vient de nous montrer que nos lois étaient plus importante que ses sentiments, c'est une terrienne.**  
\- **Nous lui dirons demain avant l'exécution de Bellamy qu'en dis tu ?**  
\- **Je suis d'accord, quand à toi,** dit Lexa en prenant Clarke par la taille et en l'embrassant.  
\- **Hum..**  
\- **Après l'annonce de notre mariage que dirais tu de te faire toi aussi ton premier tatouage.**  
\- **Qu'as tu en tête ?** Dit Clarke suspicieuse  
- **Et bien tu es une Heda, mon peuple te respecte et bientôt tu seras leurs souveraine et ma femme. Donc je me disais pourquoi ne pas te faire le symbole qui corresponds à ton rang et puis dans un deuxième temps un tatouage pour toute les deux symbolisant notre engagement et notre allégeance à l'autre.  
-** J'en dis que c'est une très bonne idée Heda.

Suite à cela les deux jeunes femmes partirent se coucher. Le lendemain matin Clarke fut la première à se réveiller, elle regarda une dizaine de minute la brune endormit dans ses bras avant de se décider à la réveiller en douceur, elle déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de Lexa, puis sur son cou, son menton pour finir par ses lèvres, quand elle se décolla légèrement de la brune elle rencontra son regard vert émeraude.

\- **Hey** , souffla Lexa  
\- **Hey Belle endormi , tu as bien dormi ?**  
- **Très,** sourit la brune  
\- **Fais attention je pourrais m'habituer à ce genre de réveil.**  
- **Mais j'y compte bien.**

 _ **Ellipse → Salle du trône** _

Tous le Trikru était réuni pour assister à l'exécution du traître, la salle était calme Lexa et Clarke étaient debout face à l'assemblée prête à prendre la parole.

\- **Je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui pour plusieurs choses la première pour que vous assistiez et participiez à l'exécution du traître ici présent,** dit Lexa d'une voix forte.  
\- **La seconde concerne l'une d'entre vous, Octavia peux tu nous rejoindre s'il te plaît.** Continua Clarke

Les deux femmes attendirent qu'Octavia monte sur l'estrade avant que Lexa ne continu en la regardant.

\- **Octavia tu as montré ton dévouement au Trikru plus d'une fois, et particulièrement hier soir c'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de te donner le droit de te faire faire un tatouage prouvant ainsi ton appartenance au Trikru. Le choix du symbole te sera bien sur donné,** dit Lexa d'une voix puissante.  
\- **Vraiment ?** Demanda Octavia un franc sourire sur le visage  
\- **Oui vraiment, un conseil demande à Indra de t'aider pour le dessin,** répondit Lexa  
\- **JAMAIS,** hurla Bellamy derrière, **JAMAIS ma sœur ne deviendra une de ses barbares.  
\- Tu n'es plus mon frère, mon frère est mort quand il a attaqué mon chef.** Affirma la jeune femme faisant taire son frère.  
\- **Heda ? Wanheda ? Je voulais vous demandez une faveur ?**  
\- **Parle,** répondit Clarke simplement  
\- **J'aimerai lui donner le dernière coup de couteau celui qui lui fera pousser son dernier soupir.**  
\- **En es-tu sur ?** Demanda la commandante  
\- **Oui,** affirma la nouvelle terrienne  
\- **Bien, qu'il en soit ainsi, bien reprends ta place nous te ferons signe quand ce sera à toi de venir .**  
- **Shâ  
-** **Trikru ma dernière nouvelle n'est pas la moins importante bien au contraire, vous êtes nombreux à vous doutez de l'attachement que je porte à Wanheda, et vous avez raison c'est pourquoi je vous annonce qu'elle deviendra très prochainement ma femme, et par conséquent elle sera officiellement la deuxième Heda du Trikru. Je sais que vous lui portez déjà, le respect de ce titre et j'espère que vous ne serez pas contre cette décision.**  
\- **A l'Heda et à la Wanheda,** cria un homme dans la foule très vite suivit par le reste de l'assemblée .  
\- **Bien , maintenant que je vous ai tout dit commençons la cérémonie, que 30 personnes s'avancent.**

Une fois les trente personnes choisit elles s'avancèrent tour à tour pour entailler la chair de Bellamy, lorsque la trentième marques fût faite, Octavia s'avança avec un sabre prêté par Lexa elle s'approcha de son frère et présenta l'arme.

\- **Bellamy une dernière parole ?** Demanda Heda  
\- **Aller tous en enfer, toi y compris Octavia.**  
\- **Ne t'inquiète pas on s'y retrouvera, yu gonplei ste odon.**

La lame du sabre pénétra dans le corps du traître faisant stopper les battements de son corps, une fois cela fait Octavia rendit l'arme à sa supérieur, la salle se vida petit à petit après que les hommes ait emporté le corps de Bellamy. Seuls les trois filles restèrent là dans salle, sans parler avant qu'Octavia ne se réfugie dans les bras de son amie après l'avoir serré longuement contre elle Clarke accrocha le regard de la jeune femme.

\- **Va si ,** affirma Clarke  
- **Où ?** Demanda O'  
\- **Tu sais bien où va la retrouver, nous parlerons de tout ça ce soir durant notre petite soirée.  
** - **Ça ne te fait rien ?  
-** **Et pourquoi veux-tu que ça me fasse quelque chose, vous êtes mes amies si vous êtes heureux c'est tout ce qui m'importe,** sourit Clarke  
\- **Merci,** dit Octavia en serrant rapidement la blonde dans ses bras  
\- **Heda?**  
\- **Octavia, appelle moi Lexa quand nous sommes seule tu es une des meilleures amies de ma future femme, alors autant calmer les esprits maintenant,** ria doucement la commandante.  
- **Bien, aussi non je me demandais si vous veniez avec nous ce soir?**  
\- **Le tutoiement va avec le Lexa, et si vous voulez bien de moi je serai honorée être là avec vous ce soir.**  
- **Lex'..** Souffla amusé Clarke  
\- **Ben quoi?**  
\- **Oh rien, ria la jeune femme.**  
\- **Alors nous serons quatre.**  
\- **Clarke tu veux manger avec tes amies?** Demanda Lexa  
\- **Oui c'est une idée , pourquoi ?**  
- **Octavia, quand tu iras voir Raven soit dans approximativement dix minutes, tu lui informeras que votre soirée ce passera dans notre chambre, je demanderai à quelqu'un de nous monter le repas.**  
\- **Merci He.. Lexa**  
\- **Aller tu peux y aller maintenant.**

La jeune femme sortit alors de la salle, laissant de nouveaux les deux leaders seules qui ne tardèrent pas à la quitter, afin de remplir leurs rôles en attendant la soirée.

* * *

 _ **Le Chapitre est terminé, alors il vous a plus?**_  
 _ **Ecoutez j'ai besoin de vous pour un des chapitres à venir, je compte sur vous pour me donner vos idées de tatouage pour Octavia , Clarke et notre Clexa alors je compte sur .. VOUSSS (nananananana)**_

 _ **Ensuite j'ai une petite annonce à vous faire, je ne serai pas là pour le mois d'aout donc une de mes amies qui à pour petit pseudo Emy Em's va poster mon ou mes chapitres selon mon imaginations et vos reponses aux tatouages à ma place. Donc s'il y a un problème vous la tapez elle d'accord? :p**_  
 _ **Moi aussi je t'aime Em (hihihi tu connais se petit rire)**_

 _ **Brefouille dans la semaine je posterai un OS Clexa :)**_  
 _ **XOXO les amis!**_


	16. Chapter 13: Reste avec moi

_**Coucou tout le monde!  
Voilà un nouveau chapitre!  
Comme je vous l'avez dit dans le chapitre précédent ce n'est pas moi qui ai posté ce chapitre mais Emy Em's qui l'a fait pour moi car je suis au Etat-Unis donc je n'ai pas accès à mon compte.  
Donnez moi vos avis sur ce chapitre :)  
Ah et oui j'ai enfin tué Titus j'avais une petite vengeance personnelle à accomplir x)  
XoXo**_

* * *

La journée venait de prendre fin Raven et Octavia ne devaient plus tarder à arriver.

 **\- Clarke arrête, dit la brune allongée dans son lit**  
 **\- Quoi ?**  
 **\- De faire les cents pas, qu'est ce qui t'arrive**  
 **\- Je... Je stresse un peu,** avoua Clarke

La brune se leva alors, s'approcha doucement de Clarke avant de la prendre dans ses bras, puis elle passa rapidement un bras sous les jambes de la Skaïgirl pour la porter.

 **\- Lex' lache moi,** cria Clarke en rigolant  
 **\- D'accord,** repondit la brune en jetant la blonde sur le lit avant de ce mettre à ses cotés  
 **\- T'es pas possible, elle est passée où la commander froide et distante?**  
 **\- Elle n'a pas lieu d'être avec toi, et puis là je suis Lexa et non Heda toute la nuance est là. Pourquoi tu préfères quand je suis froide et distante?** Demanda inquiète Lexa  
- **Non, non j'aime la Lexa tendre comme j'aime la Heda, après tout je suis tombée amoureuse de toi alors j'aime toutes les facettes de ta personnalité**.

Les filles furent interrompues par des coups à la porte, Lexa invita donc Raven et Octavia à entrer dans sa chambre. Le dîner fût apporté quelques minutes après l'arrivée des filles, l'ambiance qui planait autour de ce repas était douce et reposante, lorsque les quatre femmes furent repues , Clarke les invita à aller se mettre près du feu.

 **\- Je sais pas vous mais je trouve que la situation est légèrement bizarre,** dit Raven  
 **\- Et en quoi ?** Taquina Clarke  
 **\- Ben je ne sais pas, se retrouver dans la chambre de Lexa et toi pour une soirée de repos c'est étrange.**  
 **\- Tu veux vraiment parler de situations étranges ?** Demanda Clarke avec un clin d'oeil suggestif  
 **\- Non c'est bon je vais m'en passer,** ria Raven  
 **\- Alors Octavia, tu as réfléchi pour ton premier tatouage ?** Demanda Lexa  
 **\- Oui Heda, euh Lexa j'ai décidé de représenter ma renaissance grâce à un phœnix, d'ailleurs Clarke pourras tu me le dessiner.**  
 **\- Pas de problème O'.**  
 **\- Comment ça ? Un phœnix,** demanda dubitative la brune  
 **\- C'est un oiseau légendaire, qui peut renaître de ses cendres,** informa Clarke  
 **\- Pourquoi as-tu choisi ça Octavia?** interrogea Lexa  
 **\- Sur L'arche j'étais prisonnière je ne savais même pas qui j'étais, alors quand ils nous ont envoyé sur Terre avec les 100, j'ai su que ma place était ici puis le temps a passé et on vous a rencontré. Enfin on a cru que nous allions tous mourir mais c'est un détail, dit-elle en rigolant. Puis je suis rentrée dans ta garde et j'ai compris où était ma place, je n'ai jamais été une fille du ciel.  
\- Va pour celui-là alors, **sourit Lexa  
 **\- Bon et si nous rentrions dans le vif du sujet,** proposa Clarke en rigolant  
 **\- Comment tu as su ?** Dit Octavia  
\- **Te voir avec la langue de Raven au fond de la gorge m'a pas mal aidé,** répondit Clarke

Des coups furent tapés à la porte, après un regard désolé Clarke et Lexa se levèrent pour aller ouvrir.

 **\- Sha ?** Demanda Lexa  
 **\- Heda désolée de vous déranger mais Titus m'a demandé de venir vous chercher car il a quelque chose d'important à vous dire, dit une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'année**  
 **\- Merci retour dans ta chambre Lara**  
 **\- Shâ heda, bonne soirée,** répondit la petite fille en s'inclinant  
 **\- C'est étrange,** souffla Lexa  
 **\- Vas y je reste avec les filles, fais moi appeler si tu as besoin de moi.**  
 **\- Shâ, je suis désolée,** dit Lexa en prenant la blonde dans ses bras  
 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste pas choisis la facilité en tombant amoureuse de toi aller va si et fais attention.**  
 **\- A tout de suite ma skaïgirl,** dit Lexa en embrassant Clarke

Une fois Lexa sorti Clarke retourna avec ses amies qui s'empressèrent de lui poser un tas de question sur sa relation avec la Heda du Trikru. Pendant ce temps la jeune Heda parcourrait le plus vite possible le chemin qui la séparait de la salle du Trône mais lorsqu'elle arriva celle-ci était vide, un mauvais présentiment lui fît rebrousser chemin le plus rapidement possible.  
Au moment où elle arriva près de sa chambre elle entendit des éclats de voix provenir de celle-ci alors elle y pénétra rapidement, ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang en effet Titus, tenait en joue Clarke avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas, la blonde l'arrêta. Surpris d'avoir été si vite pris en faute par son chef Titus se retourna rapidement pointant ainsi son arme sur Lexa, il ne fallut pas plus de cinq seconde à Clarke pour se jeter sur Le Fleimkappa. Lexa regarda la scène impuissante jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de feu retentisse dans la chambre, Titus se dégagea rapidement laissa la blonde au sol tenant son ventre. Octavia récupéra l'arme des mains de Titus avant de l'assommer, puis elle couru auprès de Clarke, Lexa comprimait la plaie pour essayer de stopper le saignement.

 **\- Octavia court chercher Abby, fais vite et envoie un garde,** ordonna Lexa **  
\- Shâ !** Dit Octavia avant de partir en courant **  
\- Lex'..** Souffla Clarke difficilement **  
\- Chut Clarke garde tes forces, non tu ne fermes pas les yeux,** ordonna la brune **  
\- Raven aide moi, donne moi le matériel la bas.  
\- J'ai sommeil.. **dit Clarke **  
\- Je sais, mais tu restes avec moi tu m'as promis de devenir ma femme je t'interdis de mourir tu m'entends Clarke.  
\- Ai hod yu in Leska  
\- Je t'aime aussi Clarke, reste avec moi !**

Abby arriva au même moment avec son matériel médical, elle prit les chose en main Lexa se posta juste à coté de Clarke et continuait à lui parler afin qu'elle ne s'endorme pas.

 **\- Lexa elle a perdu trop de sang je vais avoir besoin de toi.  
\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire?  
\- Allonge toi à coté d'elle, tu vas lui donner un peu de ton sang.  
\- Shâ.**

La jeune Heda se plaça à coté de sa fiancée alors qu'Abby m'était tout en place pour une transfusion sanguine. Le garde choisit ce moment pour rentrer dans la chambre suivit de près par Octavia qui se plaça près de la porte.

 **\- Que s'est il passé ?** Osa t-il demander  
 **\- Titus l'a attaqué, conduit le en cellule je ne veux que PERSONNE ne lui parle, il ne recevra ni eau ni nourriture t'en que je n'en ai pas donné l'ordre. Demain au levé du jour je veux que tout les ambassadeurs et les Nigtbloods soient réunis dans la grande salle.**  
 **\- Shâ Heda, je m'occupe du traître! Est ce que vous souhaitez que je fasse venir Ryder pour rester devant votre chambre?**  
 **\- Oui merci, va maintenant.**  
 **\- Octavia, Raven vous devriez aller vous coucher dans la chambre de Clarke à coté,** suggéra la commandante.  
 **\- Non nous restons là.** Dirent les deux filles  
 **\- Bien**

Le garde s'inclina et repartie avec le traître, Lexa reporta alors son attention sur la blonde qui avait fermé les yeux.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas , si elle passe la nuit elle sera sauvé maintenant dors on reste là,** dit Abby  
 **\- Shâ.**

La commandante se retourna alors vers Clarke pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme endormis, elle posa une main au niveau du cœur de la jeune femme pour le sentir battre avant de s'endormir.

Lexa se réveilla en sursaut dans la nuit son regard se porta directement sur sa fiancée , elle poussa un soupire de soulagement quand elle se rendit comprend compte que le cœur de Clarke battait toujours. Elle regarda alors autour d'elle, Abby s'était endormit tout près du lit alors qu'Octavia s'était endormi adossé à la porte la tête de Raven sur ses jambes, elle décida de se lever après avoir embrasser le front de Clarke, elle réveilla doucement Octavia faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller la mécanicienne.

 **\- Viens avec moi, met la sur le canapé** souffla Lexa  
\- **Très bien,** chuchota Octavia en se levant doucement Raven dans ses bras.

Une fois en dehors de la chambre Lexa se retourna vers Ryder.

- **Ryder, personne ne rentre dans cette chambre seule Abby, Raven, Octavia, toi et moi sommes autorisés.**  
 **\- Shâ Heda, je la protégerai partait sans crainte.**  
 **\- Je sais Ryder, tu m'as toujours été fidèle je sais que tu la protégeras comme tu me protèges moi, sourit faiblement Lexa avant de s'éloigner aux cotés d'Octavia  
\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Lexa une fois assez loin de la chambre.  
\- Quand tu es partie nous nous sommes mises à parler de tout et de rien enfin surtout de toi et Clarke, au bout de quelques minutes Clarke a entendu un bruit dans la chambre elle s'est levée pour voir ce que c'était. Titus était la devant nous et il pointait Clarke avec une arme, j'ai voulu intervenir mais elle m'en a empêché, elle savait que tu comprendrais vite et que tu reviendrais nous aider. Pendant qu'il la tenait au bout de son pistolet, il nous a dit qu'il devait la tuer pour te protéger parce que l'amour était une faiblesse et qu'il devait recommencer ce qu'il avait déjà du faire lorsque tu es tombée amoureuse d'une certaine Costia.  
\- Quoi? Qu'a t-il dit sur Costia!  
\- Il nous a juste dit que tu devais comprendre qu'aimer te conduirai à ta perte.  
\- Je vais le tuer!** Dit Lexa avec rage **  
\- Je n'en doute pas, mais je pense que nous devrions retourner à ta chambre si Clarke se réveille et que tu n'es pas là elle risque de paniquer.  
\- Tu as raison, retournons y. Octavia ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Au levé du soleil il y aura un rassemblement, je souhaiterais que tu sois présente nous déciderons du sort de ce traître à ce moment là.  
\- Shâ.**

Les filles repartirent vers la chambre, une fois dans celle-ci Octavia se dirigea vers le canapé et Lexa vers le lit. Contrairement à Octavia la commandante ne put se rendormir, elle passa donc la fin de la nuit à se rassurer sur l'état de santé de la blonde en la regardant dormir. Au petit matin peu avant le départ de Lexa et Octavia pour l'assemblée, Abby vérifia les constantes de sa fille après une vérification sur la cicatrisation de la plaie, elle se retourna vers les filles.

 **\- Tout va bien, elle est tirée d'affaire elle n'aura aucune séquelle, je pense même qu'elle ne tardera pas à se réveiller. La cicatrisation est bonne,vous pourrez reprendre votre entraînement d'ici sept à dix jours je pense.  
\- Merci beaucoup Abby,** dit Lexa d'un souffle  
 **\- Je vais aller à l'assemblée avec Octavia, appelez moi si elle se réveille ou s'il y à le moindre problème.  
\- Très bien.**

Lexa et Octavia se dirigèrent vers la porte d'un pas franc, juste avant de partir Lexa ordonna à Ryder de rester devant la porte et de ne laisser personne rentrer.


	17. Chapitre 14: You and me

_**Coucou, je suis de retour!**_  
 _ **Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée du retard mais j'ai eu 100 millions de trucs à faire et je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le temps pour écrire :/**_  
 _ **L'aventure s'arrête bientôt pour cette fic vu qu'il ne reste plus que 2 voire 3 chapitres, j'ai réussi ma vengeance il est donc temps pour moi de finir cette fic (pour aller en écrire une autre mais ça c'est un secret!)**_  
 _ **Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre tout doux j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_  
 _ **XOXO**_  
 _ **Tsubaki**_

* * *

La commandante et Octavia se dirigèrent d'un pas décidé vers la salle du trône, une fois devant les gardes ouvrir les portes laissant ainsi les deux jeunes femmes pénétrer dans la pièce.  
Tous s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant leur Heda, tout en dégageant le passage afin qu'elle puisse rejoindre son trône. Après avoir demandé à tous de se relevé et de se taire elle prit la parole.

\- **Je vous ai convoqué pour vous faire part de la trahison dont je viens d'être victime, mon maître celui qui m'a tout enseigné et qui m'a aidé à vous guider m'a trahis. Hier soir dans la nuit, le fleimkappa a essayé d'ôter la vie à Wanheda votre futur Reine!** Des cris d'indignations se firent entendre dans la salle. **Mais j'ai également appris une seconde nouvelle, tout aussi atroce et digne d'un lâche, vous souvenez vous , de Costia? Titus l'a faite livré à Askadia pour qu'ils la tuent, afin de me donner une leçon.  
\- A mort le Fleimkappa! Il ne mérite pas son titre ! **Hurlaient certaine personne de l'assemblé  
 **\- Vous mon peuple, pensez vous que l'amour est une faiblesse? Pensez à vos femmes, vos maries et vos enfants, pensez vous que l'amour que vous leurs portez peut être une faiblesse !**

Chacun des ambassadeurs prient la parole afin de donner son avis sur le cas de Titus, plusieurs heures après la sentence tomba, Titus fût alors emmené au près de la Heda.

 **\- Titus, tes actes vont être punis jus drein jus daun, je te retire ton titre de fleimkappa, et te condamne. Le peuple décidera du nombre de coups de couteaux avant la mort, je te laisse jusqu'au levé du jour pour apprendre à un enfant de confiance les secrets de ton savoir, je finirai son instruction aux armes moins même. Nous ne brûlerons pas ton corps, tu ne mérites pas de rejoindre les anciens Hedas après ta trahison. Emmené le!**

 **\- HEDA!** Cria un homme, qui n'était autre que Ryder en ouvrant brusquement les portes. **Il y a un problème dans votre chambre.**

Lexa devint livide avant de courir vers sa chambre, lorsqu'elle arriva près de celle-ci elle put entendre les cris de sa blonde, elle ne tergiversa pas très longtemps avant de rentrer en courant dans sa chambre. La vision de sa futur femme, complètement perdu recroquevillée sur elle même lui brisa le cœur, voyant qu'Abby et Octavia ne pouvaient s'approcher de Clarke, elle monta sur le lit et prit rapidement Clarke dans ses bras avant de dire à tout le monde de sortir.  
Clarke se débattit comme une forcené mais Lexa ne la lâcha pas, durant de longues minutes elle maintenu Clarke contre elle. Lorsque la blonde comprit enfin qui la tenait prisonnière, elle cessa tout mouvement avant de s'accrocher désespérément à la brune

 **\- J'ai cru te perdre ,** souffla Lexa une fois la blonde calme  
 **\- J'ai eu peur,** répondit la blonde en pleurant légèrement  
 **\- Je sais, moi aussi** avoua Lexa  
 **\- Dors je reste avec toi tu ne risques rien.**

Wanheda s'endormit rapidement, Lexa rallongea Clarke sur le lit avant de lui refaire ses bandages car sa plaie c 'était rouverte du à la lutte de Clarke, lorsque cela fût fait, elle coucha près de sa fiancée avant de s'endormir rapidement à son tour. Les heures passèrent sans que rien ne vienne troubler leur repos, jusqu'au moment où Lexa s'agita dans son sommeil, réveillant par la même occasion Clarke.

 **\- Lexa, appela doucement la blonde**  
 **Réveille toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.**

La brune se réveilla en sursaut, avant de regarder autour d'elle son regard captura celui de la blonde allongée.

 **\- Comment te sens tu?** Demanda la blonde inquiète du réveil brutal de Lexa  
 **\- C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais dire ça, toi comment te sens tu?  
\- Bien, ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas trop mal je pense même pouvoir me lever.  
\- Non , tu restes couché au moins jusqu'à demain et si ta plaie se referme bien la tu pourras te lever, **répondit catégoriquement Lexa  
 **\- D'accord,** souria Clarke  
 **\- D'accord? Tu ne te rebelles pas? T'es malade?** Demanda Lexa en rigolant  
 **\- Non mais je pense que toi comme moi, avons eu assez d'émotions pour la semaine et je ne veux pas te rajouter du stresse en plus.  
\- Merci, **souffla Lexa avant d'embrasser Clarke  
 **\- Tiens j'ai une idée !  
\- Dis moi.  
\- Et si je te dis repos aussi pour moi aujourd'hui, je pense qu'Indra arrivera à assurer la partie entraînement sans moi.  
\- T'es sur ?** Interrogea Clarke un grand sourire dessiné sur le visage  
 **\- Mmmhh ? Oui ? Je vais aller prévenir Indra pour qu'elle prenne ses dispositions ainsi que ta mère pour qu'elle vienne vérifier ton ventre et après je serai toute à toi pour la journée,** sourit Lexa  
 **\- Fonce,** répondit Clarke

Lexa ne se le fît pas dire deux fois pour limite courir à la porte sous les rires de la blondes, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers sa futur femme avant de remettre son masque d'Heda pour sortir de sa chambre.  
Il fallut une petite heure à Lexa pour transmettre ses ordres après avoir prévenu Abby du réveil de Clarke, lorsqu'elle retourna vers sa chambre elle croisa la chancelière.

 **\- Ah Lexa?  
\- Oui Abby.  
\- Je voulais juste te prévenir que sa plaie se referme bien si elle ne fait ne force pas tout devrais bien se passer. Je pense que dans 7 jours grand max la plaie sera totalement refermé, qu'est ce que tu lui as mis dessus ?  
\- Hier quand j'ai réussi à calmer Clarke j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait réouvert la blessure je lui ai donc refais un bandage avec une pommade qu'on met nous les natifs pour se soigner, ça aide pour cicatriser et pour ne pas que ça s'infecte.  
\- C'est très bien, continue à lui mettre cette crème deux fois par jour , une fois le matin au réveil après la douche et une fois avant de dormir. **Conseilla Abby  
 **\- Shâ, je dois vous laisser Clarke m'attend.**

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre Lexa ne vit pas Clarke, elle fît alors le tour de sa chambre et elle trouva la skaïgirl dans son bain. Lexa s'approcha alors doucement de sa blonde pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de Clarke.

 **\- Tu es dans l'eau depuis longtemps?** Demanda Lexa en massant légèrement Clarke  
 **\- Non non une dizaine de minute je pense, et si tu venais toi aussi dans ce bain ?**

La brune opina avant de doucement se déshabiller, une fois nu Lexa se glissa doucement dans le dos de Clarke pour la prendre contre elle.  
Les deux femmes passèrent un temps indéfinissable à seulement profiter de la présence de l'autre, une fois lavé, elles retournèrent dans leur lit Lexa se mit à lire un livre alors que Clarke s'abandonna à sa passion trop souvent mise de coté depuis qu'elle était sur Terre : Le dessin.  
Les heures passèrent tranquillement sans l'ombre d'un problème, lorsque qu'elle eu terminé son dessin elle réveilla doucement Lexa pour lui montrer.

 **\- Clarke.. C'est magnifique...** souffla Lexa **  
\- Assez pour que ce soit notre tatouage ?  
\- Largement, **sourit Lexa **  
\- Rendors toi, désolée de t'avoir réveillé mais je voulais absolument te le montrer..  
\- Tu as eu raison Clarke. **


	18. Chapitre 15: Merci Heda

_**Bonjour tous le monde,**_

 _ **Tout d'abord je tenais à vous souhaitez une bonne et heureuse année puis à m'excuser platement pour se retard incommensurable, pour ma défense je n'ai pas eu une minute pour écrire de part la faute de mes cours et de mes activités extra-scolaire!**_  
 _ **Je vous laisse avec le dernier chapitre de cette fic, il y aura un Epilogue je ne sais pas quand je le posterai**_

 _ **Je voulais également vous dire un grand merci pour m'avoir suivit tout le long de ces 15 chapitres et de ma vengeance contre les personnes ayant tué Lexa!**_

 _ **Merci encore**_

 _ **Et à bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction** _

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les deux femmes se réveillèrent doucement avant de se préparer rapidement afin de se rendre à l'exécution du traître, mais avant de quitter la chambre lexa retint Clarke par la main.

\- Clarke, quoi qu'il dise n'importe quoi, ne le crois pas. Tu es et tu resteras ma plus grande force.  
\- Lex' ne t'inquiète pas je le sais, notre peuple le sait aussi l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse et rien de ce qu'il pourra dire ne me fera m'éloigner de toi, je compte bien finir mes jours avec toi alors autant que tu t'y prépares maintenant.  
\- Je crois pouvoir m'y habituer, **rigola doucement Lexa**  
\- Allons-y, prouvons lui que même les balles ne viennent à bout de nous.

 _ **Ellipse → Salle du trône**_

Les soldats, les nighblood ainsi que les représentants des différents clans étaient rassemblée dans la salle du trône afin de participer à l'exécution du Fleimkappa. Le traître était attaché à un pilier attendant son châtiment.

\- L'heure est venu, que le premier s'avance. Laissez lui suffisamment de vie c'est a Wanheda que revient le droit de le tuer  
\- Shâ Heda, **répondit l'assemblée**

Les soldats se succédèrent les uns après les autres, chacun d'entre eux laissèrent un marque sur le corps du traître , puis les nightbloods sauf un. En effet Aden s'était isolé lors des coups que subissaient Titus, Clarke ayant remarqué le comportement du jeune garçon avait donc décidé de s'éloigner un peu du groupe avec le jeune homme pour parler.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ?  
\- Rien Wanheda, **répondit le nightblood avec respect**  
\- Aden, je ne te connais peut-être pas aussi bien que Lexa mais je vois encore quand quelque chose te trouble.. **affirma Clarke  
\- **C'est que..  
\- Dis moi..  
\- Wanheda.. Est ce que c'est mal de le détester alors qu'il m'a tout appris ? Je veux le voir mort  
\- Aden, non se n'est pas mal, moi même je le déteste et même si tu connais mon point de vue pour l'appelle au sang. Lui il le mérite.  
Pourquoi le déteste tu ?  
\- Parce qu'il a trahis Heda, et qu'il vous a fait du mal.  
\- Oh Aden.. **souffla Clarke**  
\- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte mais Heda est beaucoup plus heureuse depuis que vous êtes ici, même si Titus dis que l'amour est une faiblesse. Quand je vois Heda avec vous et inversement vous n'êtes pas faible.  
\- Ce soir, vient toquer à ma porte nous aurons une discutions avec Lexa je pense que ça t'apaisera.  
\- Mais.. Wanheda...  
\- Ne discute pas, tu as toujours eu un rapport différent avec Lexa et je sais que ça lui fera plaisir de partager un repas. Pourquoi n'as tu pas voulu marquer Titus ?  
\- J'ai eu peur de ne pas me contrôler.  
\- Je m'en doutais, écoute quand le coup sera le dernier et que je devrais le tuer tu le feras avec moi.  
\- Shâ  
\- Bien maintenant retournons dans la salle.

Clarke ouvrit la marche suivit de près par Aden, une fois dans la salle Clarke se remit sur son trône Aden à sa droite. Puis vient le moment, Clarke se leva, elle prit l'épée que lui tendit Lexa avant de faire signe à Aden de s'avancer près d'elle.

\- Titus as-tu un dernier mot ? **Demanda Clarke**  
\- L'amour est une faiblesse, vous serez sa perte !  
\- L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse, le seul faible ici c'est vous! C'est vous qui avez trahis Heda et non Wanheda! C'est vous le faible, et j'ai honte de vous avoir eu comme maître! Vous ne méritez pas d'avoir été Fleimkappa, **coupa Aden.**  
\- Il est l'heure de ta mort Titus, allez-y, **dit Lexa**

Aden se plaça entre les bras de Clarke pour que tout les deux puissent porter l'épée puis ils l'enfoncèrent directement dans le cœur de fois fait, le corps fût retiré avant que tout les soldats quittent la pièce laissant ainsi les deux femmes et le jeune garçon seul.

\- Aden a partir d'aujourd'hui tu ne suivras plus l'entraînement nightblood avec les autres, dit Lexa  
\- Mais Heda..  
\- Calme toi Aden, tu feras ton entraînement avec moi, tu deviens mon second au même titre qu'Indra.  
\- Heda, je … **bégaya le jeune homme**  
\- Tu viens encore de me prouver ta fidélité sans t'en rendre compte Aden, sourit Lexa en posant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon  
\- D'ailleurs Lex' ? **Interpella Clarke**  
\- Shâ,  
\- J'ai invité Aden à venir ce soir je me suis dis que ça vous feriez plaisir à tout les deux .  
\- Tu as bien fait

Le soir venu peu avant la venue d'Aden dans leur chambre Clarke et Lexa prirent cinq minutes pour elles afin de raconter à l'autre sa journée.

\- Qu'est ce qu'Aden t'as dis ?  
\- Il avait en quelque sorte peur.  
\- Peur ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Il m'a demandé si c'était normal qu'il haïssait l'homme qu'il lui a tout appris car il nous avait fais du tord.  
\- J'adore cette enfant , **souffla Lexa  
** \- Je sais  
\- J'ai vraiment du mal à me comporter comme une Heda avec lui, il m'a conquise!  
\- Dois-je m'inquiéter ?  
\- Clarke tu es bête, **ria Lexa**  
\- Peut être mais j'ai eu le mérite de te faire rire.

Les filles se lancèrent un regard complice avant d'être interrompu par des coups à la porte, elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de partir ouvrir au jeune fois devant les deux femmes Aden s'inclina respectueusement, avant d'être interrompu par Lexa :

\- Aden tu n'as besoin de temps de formalité lorsque nous sommes seuls et qui plus est lorsque nous t'avons invité.  
\- Shâ Heda.  
\- Aller, allons manger nous parlerons après , intervient Clarke  
\- Tu as raison, répondit Lexa

 _ **Ellipse repas** _

\- Bien Aden, Clarke m'a un peu parlé de ce qu'il t'est arrivé mais j'aimerai que tu l'exprimes avec tes propres mots.  
\- Mais Heda...  
\- Aden je ne suis pas la pour te juger bien au contraire, la peur n'est pas une faiblesse tout comme l'Amour, tu as le droit de ressentir ce genre de sentiments, tu comprends ? **Dit Lexa**  
\- Shâ..  
\- Ce qu'elle veut te dire je pense Aden, c'est que tu as le droit d'avoir peur il faut juste les surmonter, ce que tu as fais avec moi tout à l'heure était très courageux .  
\- Clarke a raison c'est pour ça que je t'ai fais devenir mon second, maintenant tu t'entraîneras avec Indra et moi et tu feras parti des personnes qui restent près de moi.  
\- Heda... Je peux vous poser une question ?  
\- Oui bien sur  
\- Je l'ai déjà demandé à Wanheda, mais est ce que c'est mal de détester Titus ? C'était mon maître mais..  
\- Pourquoi le déteste tu ?  
\- Parce qu'il s'en ai prit à vous deux, vous êtes la seule heda qui a voulu faire changer les choses, les faire évoluer pour que nous arrêtions de nous battre. Et depuis que vous avez rencontré Wanheda vous êtes différente, plus heureuse.  
\- Aden, ce que tu ressens ne peut pas être mal, d'accord ? **Demanda Clarke**  
\- Cette histoire est derrière nous maintenant Titus est mort il ne s'en prendra plus jamais ni à Clarke ni à moi, et oui je suis heureuse avec elle , quoi que les gens te disent Aden l'amour est une force même s'il peut être ta plus grande faiblesse, ne l'oublie jamais.  
\- Shâ Heda, **dit Aden en baillant**  
\- Allonge toi sur ce canapé et dors demain ton entraînement commence, je veux que tu passe voir Abby ou Niko demain pour être sur que tout va bien avant le début de ton cours, **dit Lexa**

Entre temps Clarke était parti chercher des peaux de bête pour que le jeune homme puisse se couvrir. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la salon elle trouva Lexa en train de regarder Aden dormir, Clarke passa à coté de sa moitié pour recouvrir le blond avant de prendre la main de la Heda pour la tirer vers leurs chambre.  
Les deux femmes s'allongèrent doucement avant de rejoindre Morphée, ce jour la elles dormirent paisiblement sans avoir à penser au lendemain.  
Ils n'y avaient plus de menace, elles pouvaient enfin être elles et vivre pleinement leurs amours aux yeux de tous .


End file.
